That Butler: Servant to a Reaper
by Nekomata19
Summary: After Ash/Angela is defeated and London is in ruins, a lone red Reaper wanders looking for a certain Demon. What happens when Grell learns his precious Sebastian has returned to Hell?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heeeeeyyyyy! Welcome to another story by myself and cutedifferent93! :D We hope you enjoy this new story about everyone's favorite Demon and Reaper. ;)

Warnings: (overall) Violence, Blood, Ciel and Will bashing, language, angst, smut, and overdoses on fluff. (Anything else that isn't listed here that might come up will be noted in individual chapters)

Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

Grell Sutcliff strode through the burning streets of London, scythe dragging at his side. He had finished reaping the west side of the city quite quickly, but he wanted to do something else now. Grell grinned. A thought struck him – he hadn't seen his darling Sebby once!

Grell hopped up onto a somewhat stable roof and looked around with a determined frown. He couldn't see or sense any demons nearby. Grell sighed and began leaping from roof to roof, looking for the elusive demon. As he was bounding along, he spotted Undertaker. He hopped down in front of the retired Reaper with a hopeful grin.

"Undertaker! I'm glad I found you. Have you, by any chance, seen my Sebastian darling?" asked Grell, batting his eyelashes. The silver-haired reaper gave a smile.

"I haven't, my dear lady. But I have an idea of where you could find him." Undertaker's long nails tapped gently against his chin. Grell clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

"Could you tell me, please?" he asked, smiling excitedly.

"Hmm, perhaps. Though you_ do_ know I charge for information, my dear." Undertaker gave a little giggle. Grell pouted.

"Are you sure you can't just tell me this time?" he inquired, giving the Undertaker the puppy-dog eyes. Undertaker slid his long nails across Grell's cheek.

"Sorry, my dear, but where would I be if I just gave away information?" He smiled sweetly. Grell sighed and leaned back on his heels, trying to think of a joke. Suddenly one came to him.

"Alright…Little Willy in the best of sashes, fell in the fire and was burned to ashes. By and by the room grew chilly, but no-one wanted to poke up Willy," Grell recited. He didn't remember where he'd heard it, but it had been a little amusing. Undertaker burst into laughter.

"Wherever did you hear such a wonderfully morbid recital, my dear? Hahahaha."

Grell shrugged.

"I think I overheard another Reaper telling it to someone once. It was a while ago," he said with a smile. "Now, will you tell me if you've seen my Sebby?"

Undertaker got his laughter under control and curled his finger to bring Grell closer.

"Hehe, word is that master butler is no longer here. His job has been fulfilled and he went back home," he gave a slight chuckle. Grell's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"He's gone?" He was devastated. Grell had hoped Sebastian would stick around for at least a little while! He frowned and lightly bit at his lower lip. Now what would he do? Grell had to figure out a way to get his Sebby back. But how? Undertake gave a solemn look and placed his hand on Grell's shoulder. It was obvious the Reaper was upset.

"I'm afraid so, my dear."

Grell looked up at the taller Reaper.

"Is there any way to contact him? There has to be some way, right?" he pleaded. Undertaker thought for a moment.

"There are two ways, my dear; one, you could try getting into Hell yourself, although that is rather dangerous for a lady like yourself. Or two, you could try summoning him." An amused smile creased his lips. Grell perked up.

"I could summon him? How do I do that!?" he demanded, grabbing the front of the Undertaker's robes. Undertaker giggled momentarily before removing Grell's hands from himself.

"You would have to call him by his demon name, my lady."

Grell scowled.

"I don't know it! Damn….But, is it true that a lot of blood is necessary to summon them as well? I thought I'd heard that somewhere," he replied, tapping his foot. It didn't matter though, if he couldn't find Sebastian's real name. Grell was determined to find it though!

"Hm, that shouldn't be a problem for you. Or did you just finish working? Maybe some overtime is needed, hm?" Undertaker was clearly finding this amusing. "You could always go to a human library and look for a book, dear."

Grell glared up at Undertaker.

"Human books are always so unreliable on these matters! …But I'll try. Someone obviously managed to summon him, so there has to be information somewhere," he muttered the last bit to himself.

"Maybe you could even go to his last victim's home~ I would imagine the young master would have something on his butler." Undertaker gave a snort. Grell brightened.

"True! Thank you, Undertaker. You've been such a help," he replied, leaning up to give Undertaker a grateful kiss on the cheek. Grell hoped the brat had some books or something about demons in that Manor of his. Undertaker blushed gently.

"Aw, what a sweet little lady." He gave a little bow. "I hope you find what you need, my dear."

Grell giggled.

"Thank you," he said, and hurried off down the street.

Grell managed to leave London behind fairly quickly, and was soon rushing down the long road towards Phantomhive Manor. Though he would search to the ends of the Earth to find a way to his beloved Sebastian, he certainly hoped there would be something at the Manor. Grell grinned. He certainly didn't mind tearing the place apart to find what he needed – especially the brat's room and study.

Grell came to a stop outside the gates. The Phantomhive Manor had been caught up in the fire! Most of it was burnt down! Grell swore and leapt over the gates and ran up to the wreckage.

"Please let there still be something left in here," he murmured to himself, as he began stepping lightly through the remains of the Manor.

Grell looked everywhere, but the entire place was a mess. As he picked through what was once the library, something caught his eye. Grell knelt down and brushed away some of the rubble and ashes to reveal a metal ring attached to the floorboards. He grabbed it and tugged. The floorboards creaked, but didn't budge. Grell growled and tugged with all his might. With a groan of protest, the floorboards lifted up to reveal a set of stone steps leading down into darkness.

"Oh? How interesting," he commented. Grell looked around and picked up a burning piece of wood as a makeshift torch. Hoping this wasn't a waste of time, he began descending the stairs.

Grell made his way to the base of the stairs swiftly. He stopped and held the torch up. A stone tunnel stretched out far beyond the reach of his light. Grell huffed and began walking. The clicking of his heels echoed all around, making Grell feel a little paranoid. It almost sounded like someone else was walking with him. He shook his head, knowing it was nothing.

The tunnels seemed to go on forever. Every once in a while he seemed to enter a circular room, but they were empty. Eventually he came to one the branched in two directions. Grell frowned and debated which one he should go through. This entire place didn't feel safe, and so he was sure one way would most likely lead to a trap. Grell tapped his foot. Eventually he made a choice and headed down the tunnel to the left.

Very on edge now, Grell walked carefully down the new tunnel. After what felt like forever he entered a new room. Grell's eyes lit up at the sight of many books and scrolls.

"This looks promising," he said, making his way over to a bookshelf. Grell browsed through the books. Most of them seemed to be on the secrets of the Phantomhive family. Grell supposed they'd be interesting if he cared. As he was skimming over the bookshelves, he spotted a book that looked more recently disturbed.

Grell grabbed it and began searching through the pages. It seemed to be a book on Black Magic. He flipped past a page that caught his attention and quickly flipped back. The text was in an ancient language. Grell was glad he'd paid at least enough attention in the Reaper Academy to be able to read it. As his eyes scanned the page his grin grew. This was exactly what he was looking for! Grell twirled happily and tucked the book into his coat.

With a happy squeal, Grell hurried out of the room and back down the tunnel. It took quite a while but eventually he was back at the stairs. Grell made his way up and out into the library. Grell licked his lips – now he needed to find somewhere to slaughter some sacrifices.

A small, lone figure stood in the wreckage silently. The wind blew the sunny blonde locks gently as the person looked around solemnly.

Grell froze. Was that one of the servants? He had honestly thought they might have died in the fire. Grell stepped over the ruins as quietly as possible. It probably would be a bad idea if the boy saw him. The boy walked over to the ruins of the kitchen and sighed heavily. He turned and looked up towards the master bedroom's ruins. He sniffled and removed his hat, holding it to his chest.

Grell was almost out of the rubble. Unfortunately, heels were not the best for moving carefully. His heel got caught on something and Grell let out a yelp as he fell face first into the ground, his head smacking into what might have once been a pillar. The boy turned around, seeming in a daze.

"Oh hello, I didn't know anyone else was here." He stepped up to Grell with a sad smile. Grell grimaced as he sat up and rubbed his head. He slowly turned to look at the blond boy.

"I was merely looking around. I'll just be off," Grell said with a smile as he got to his feet. Finny nodded and gave a small wave. He turned and finished walking through the ruins of the manor. Grell managed to get out of the rubble and briefly glanced back. He felt a little bad for…Finny he thought it was. The poor boy seemed rather sad. Grell sighed and left the manor behind.

After a while, Grell hopped up into a tree and pulled out his To Die list. He hoped there was somewhere else that needed reaping and he could use it to make the necessary sacrifice. Unfortunately, Grell saw no-one new on the list. He yawned and opened a portal to the Reaper Realm. Grell couldn't be tired if he wanted to go through with summoning Sebastian, so he decided he'd do it the next day.

Grell entered the portal and landed lightly outside the apartments. He trudged into the building and slowly made his way towards his room. Ronald stood leaning against Grell's door, a bored look on his face and his lawnmower at his side. He looked up when he saw the red Reaper approaching.

"Hey, Grell, where ya been?"

Grell gave his trainee a sad little smile.

"I was looking for Sebby. I didn't find him, though…What are you doing outside my room, Ronnie, dear?" he replied, approaching the young man. Ronald raised an eyebrow and sighed. He hated the little nicknames Grell gave him but he learned to just go with it.

"Waitin' for you to get back. Why were ya looking for 'im?"

Grell pouted.

"Because he never said good bye! And you know how I feel about him," he explained with a sigh. "So, why were you waiting for me?"

Ronald chuckled to himself. He would never understand Grell.

"I have an hour to kill before a date and William told me to come bug you or he'd give me overtime." He set his jaw in irritation as he tapped the tow of his shoe against the floorboards. Grell shook his head.

"Will is such a slave driver," he simpered, moving to open his door. "I suppose you could bother me for a few minutes. Would you like some tea, Ronnie?"

Ronald moved to the side with a smug smile.

"Sure, thanks."

Grell led Ronald into his apartment and made his way into the tiny kitchen to make some tea.

"So, which lady are you going to fail to woo this time, dear?" he teasingly asked. Ronald linked his arms behind his head and he moseyed inside.

"Hey! I'm not going to fail; I already wooed her into a date. I'd hardly call that a failure." He looked around at all the red. No matter how many times he came here, he could never get used to the man's - almost- unhealthy obsession with the colour. Grell laughed.

"I'm only riling you up, hon. Though, you really ought to find someone permanent. Don't you want to find a nice girl to settle with?" he replied, bringing Ronald the tea when it was finished. Grell wasn't as bad as he had pretended to be at making tea. It wasn't as good as Sebastian's, but it was good. Ronald's face scrunched up.

"Why would I do that? I'd rather have options than have to be committed to one person. That's boring." He sat on the red sofa and crossed his legs, sipping his tea. He had to admit, Grell made some pretty damn good tea. Grell shrugged and sat beside him with his own tea.

"Maybe it'll be different if you meet the right girl, hm? So, what were you doing to tick off Will?" he asked with a smile. Ronald rolled his eyes.

"I don' know. He's so uptight an' boring it doesn't take much." He wasn't sure how Grell had survived William for as long as he had. The guy really needed a vacation. Grell nodded.

"True. He needs to relax," he agreed. Ronald looked at Grell.

"How did you survive him? I mean it must've been Hell havin' to complete your final with 'im."

Grell frowned at the memory.

"It was annoying. I had better grade than him in all but one of the categories and He was the one promoted! He's not a caring individual in the least! Why would anyone want him in charge?" he growled, gripping his tea cup so hard it nearly broke. Ronald's eyes widened. He had always thought Grell to be too flamboyant to get angry. Apparently he was wrong.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." He held a hand up in defense. Grell set his cup down angrily.

"He had the nerve to beat me up even further after my fight with Sebastian! I nearly passed out! He's always hitting me, the bastard," he complained. Grell really hated Will sometimes…most times. At least Sebby was mostly nice to him after the Madam Red incident.

Ronald decided staying silent was the best thing to do at this point. He had heard that Grell was all over William and that the red Reaper had even saved his life back then. Now was probably not the best time to bring that up though.

Grell realized he'd been ranting in front of Ronald and blushed.

"I'm sorry for that. I've just had a long day…" he said, leaning back against the couch. Ronald looked like he had seen a ghost but smiled anyway.

"No problem. That's kinda why I came here," he chuckled. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"You came to hear me rant?" he laughed quietly.

"No I came to rant. Ya kinda stole my thunder there," Ronald chuckled, still a little unsure if Grell was back to his normal flamboyancy. Grell blushed.

"Oh. My apologies, dear. Go ahead, I'm happy to listen," he replied with a small smile. Ronald chuckled, giving a wave of his hand.

"No, no, you pretty much covered everything." He probably wouldn't ever say it out loud, but he kind of agreed with Grell; William should not have been promoted. Grell tilted his head a bit.

"Are you sure? I want you to feel free to talk to me about anything," he said cheerily, patting Ronald's knee in a friendly gesture. Ronald smiled.

"Nah, I woulda been saying the same stuff," he admitted- to himself- that Grell was really sweet despite everyone basically thinking he was a waste of space. It was one of the things Ronald secretly admired about him; he never let anything get him down for much longer than a few minutes.

Grell nodded.

"Alright. So…when is your date?" he inquired, picking up his tea cup again and sipping daintily from it. Ronald looked up at the clock and stood.

"I ought to get going now actually. Thanks for the tea." He gave a smile as he showed himself out. Grell smiled.

"Have fun, Ronnie," he called after him. Grell stood and cleaned up the tea cups. He yawned and made his way to his room, which was completely red and very ornate. Grell had made a canopy for his little bed and long red curtains hung from it.

He took the book from his coat and set it on the bed before changing into his nightgown. Grell crawled into bed and picked up the book again. He eventually fell asleep, the book resting on his chest.

Grell awoke late the next day. He swore as he threw on his usual outfit, stashed the book in his coat, and dashed out of his apartment. Grel took out his To Die List and scanned it quickly. Luckily he could make it to his first reaping on time still if he could get out of the Reaper Realm without being caught and scolded by Will first.

"Sutcliff. You're getting a rather late start," William's cold and emotionless voice sounded behind Grell. Grell sighed and turned. He should have known he couldn't escape.

"Well after everything that happened last night I was rather tired. It won't happen again," Grell replied, giving Will a fake smile. William raised his eyebrow.

"YOU had an eventful night? I find that hard to believe." He pushed his glasses up with his scythe. Grell pouted.

"You know I helped reap all those souls that Angel was trying to collect! And then Ronald wanted to talk to me so, yes, I had a long night," he said with a huff of annoyance. William sauntered up to Grell, face unreadable.

"Stop pouting and act like an adult." He pushed Grell's bottom lip back into place and wiped his gloved finger on his vest. "And tell me what Knox said to you."

Grell turned his back on Will.

"The conversation was between me and _my _trainee, and is confidential. Now if you're done interrogating me, I have souls to reap," he said snippily. William set his jaw.

"He may be your trainee, but YOU work for ME. Which, in case you've forgotten, means you answer me." He gripped the back of the red coat; keeping the smaller man in place. Grell glared back at Will.

"If you _must_ know, we talked about the date he was going to last night. Now let me go you brute!" he demanded, trying to pull his coat from Will's grip. William's grip didn't loosen.

"Would you like to rephrase that request, Sutcliff?" his voice dripped with superiority. Grell sighed.

"Fine. Would you please let me go?" he requested, though he continued to glare. William's grip tightened slightly then released.

"Get to work, Sutcliff."

Grell bared his teeth at Will for a moment and quickly left. He managed to get his work done on time, and by the time he finished his reaping for the day, it was evening. Grell needed to find someplace to kill people. He'd been hoping for a mass death on his To Die List, but he had no luck.

An idea came to Grell and he grinned deviously. He had managed to kill only a few prostitutes with Madam Red. But on his own…Grell giggled and began hopping from roof to roof of the town he'd been reaping in.

Soon enough, Grell came to a brothel. He peered in through the windows, making sure he knew where everyone was. Satisfied that he knew where everyone was, he quickly blocked the exits and found an open window into the main room.

Grell crashed spectacularly through the window, chainsaw roaring to life. The women and men inside screamed. Grell laughed gleefully as he slashed the whores and their patrons to ribbons. Blood splattered everywhere and it was absolutely beautiful. Grell tore through the brothel, massacring everyone in sight.

When he finally finished, Grell skipped back downstairs, covered in the blood of his victims. He pulled out the book and began setting everything up. Grell knelt in the middle of the gore and began making symbols on the ground with the blood, chanting the words from the book.

"Anakut! I summon you to me!" he called out, finishing the last symbol. A shower of black feathers rained down as the room went dark and the candles flickered out. The feathers rained down thicker and soon, Sebastian stood before Grell, but he was different: huge, black wings jutted from his shoulder blades, and horns curled from his skull.

Grell was rather shocked, but it was quickly replaced by glee. He could tell it was Sebastian. He jumped up.

"It worked!" he exclaimed, just stopping himself from hugging Sebastian. Sebastian turned; eyebrows raised in surprise. What the Hell was Grell doing summoning him? He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Grell, what are you doing?" His fangs shone brightly off the glimmering light of the candles. Grell grinned.

"I couldn't just let you leave without saying goodbye could I?" he teased, moving close to playfully poke Sebastian's chest. Sebastian looked at the reaper, unamused.

"You called me back to Earth for that? Somehow I doubt that's the full reason." Sebastian was actually rather surprised Grell didn't seem afraid of him, given his appearance in his true form. Grell giggled.

"You know me too well, Sebby," he cooed, wriggling excitedly. "You're right. I want to make a deal."

Sebastian was taken aback. Grell didn't mean...make a contract. Did he?

"What do you mean, Grell?" He looked down at the red-headed Reaper. As annoying as he may be, he was brave. Summoning a demon, known or not, was very dangerous for humans let alone Reapers.

Grell leaned closer.

"I want to make a contract of course," he said. Grell was somewhat worried that Sebastian would get ticked off and kill him, but, as far as he was concerned it was worth it to try. Sebastian's eyes widened. For a moment he wondered if Grell had finally gone off the deep end.

"Why do you think I would agree to a contract made with a Reaper, Grell? And any answer having to do with your "love" will not be accepted." Reapers did have souls, but they were a Demon's arch enemy. Grell pouted, then giggled.

"I have access to an entire building full of souls, darling. I thought you might enjoy some of them," he purred, leaning fully against Sebastian's front. "In return for doing anything I want you to, I'll bring you souls from the Reaper Library."

Sebastian struggled to keep his interest under control.

"Grell, you clearly have no idea of the trouble you could cause were I to accept this offer." He pushed Grell gently away. Grell shook his head.

"I don't care if I'll get in trouble. I'll do everything I can to avoid it, of course, but if I do get in trouble it will be worth it," he replied earnestly, grasping Sebastian's hand in his own bloody ones. Sebastian took a moment to look Grell up and down, the coating of blood made him look rather... Sebastian shook his head clear of the thoughts and sighed.

"What would you want from me? As if I didn't already know," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. Grell gave him a Cheshire cat grin.

"Companionship? A little help here and there with my paperwork maybe…and anything else I might think of," he explained, batting his eyelashes. Sebastian mulled the offer over. Seeing as Grell wasn't human, he wouldn't need as much protection as the Phantomhive brat.

"When would the contract come to an end?" He smirked slightly as one of the false eyelashes started to come undone. His claw carefully pushed it back into place. Grell blushed. Honestly, he hadn't thought about the length of the contract. Grell didn't want to be too much of a bother to Sebastian, so despite wanting to be with him forever, he would have to make do with a much shorter time.

"Two years? I can avoid being discovered that long I'm sure," he replied. Sebastian blinked in surprise. He was so sure Grell would've asked for eternity.

"Two years? That's all?" He asked, baffled. Grell looked down at the ground.

"You can stay longer if you want, of course. Obviously I'd love for you to stay forever, but, I wouldn't force you to," he said quietly. Sebastian cocked his head to the side. Grell was being...meek and calm. Why?

"Why are you being so...shy?"

Grell shrugged and looked back up at him.

"I don't know," he giggled suddenly. "You bring out the strangest sides of me."

Sebastian snorted.

"Ok, fine," he agreed. After all, how bad could it be? Grell lit up, grinning like the mad man he was.

"Really!?" he exclaimed. Grell squealed and threw his arms around Sebastian's middle in a hug. Sebastian cringed but allowed the crushing hug. At least this wouldn't be like serving a human, he would be getting souls on a daily basis. Sebastian grinned at the thought, fangs dripping with saliva. Maybe serving a Reaper wouldn't be that bad.

Grell looked up and smirked.

"You look like you want to devour something," he commented, walking his fingers up Sebastian's chest. "Anything in particular you'd like?"

Sebastian chuckled, staying Grell's wondering hand.

"Unless you have a soul in your pocket, I shall wait." Sebastian's form changed back to his human butler, red eyes glimmering. Grell nearly squealed again, but held back.

"Alright. We can go to Madam Red's manor. I like to stay their sometimes. Besides, it'll be easier to hide you there than in my apartment in the Reaper Realm," he said as he pulled away; though, he quickly took hold of Sebastian's hand. Sebastian nodded and kneeled in a bow.

"As you wish, my lady." He figured humoring Grell couldn't hurt. Grell did squeal that time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I'm so glad people are enjoying the story so far! :3 I hope you continue to enjoy the story and continue to review.

Chapter 2

Grell led Sebastian out of the brothel.

"I didn't actually check to make sure it was still intact when London burned….But I'm sure it's mostly fine," he said, smiling happily at his darling Sebastian.

"If not, I can fix it, ma'am." Sebastian gave a charming smile. He knew exactly what Grell wanted to hear so at least there wouldn't be any surprise requests. Grell giggled.

"You're such a charmer, Sebby. But I don't mind if you call me by my first name," he replied. Though Grell adored hearing Sebastian being so gentlemanly, he didn't want him to always be so formal.

Ok maybe there _would_ be a surprise request or two. Sebastian had never gotten that request; of course humans were greedy things. This was already proving to be a contract like no other.

"My apologies, Grell."

Grell shook his head.

"It's quite alright, darling," he giggled lightly. "Now, let's go." Grell, regrettably, let go of Sebastian's hand to hop up onto the roof of the brothel. Running along the roof tops always seemed to be the fastest route for Grell, and he hoped it wouldn't take long to return to London.

Sebastian joined Grell on the rooftop and, without really thinking, picked the red-head up bridal style, and began carrying him to the manor. Grell yelped in surprise. He looked around and then up at Sebastian. Grell's cheeks turned as red as his hair and he clung tightly to Sebastian.

"I must say I wasn't expecting this, but thank you, Sebby," he giggled, rubbing his cheek happily against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian was actually surprised by his own actions. He was so used to the helpless orders his usual masters give him.

"I apologize, Grell, I guess I'm just used to humans' orders." He smiled down at the Reaper. Grell loved Sebastian's smiles – especially now that they were directed at him.

"It's fine. I'm very much enjoying this mode of transport," he replied with a grin. Grell sighed happily. This night was turning out to be the best yet.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at that.

"I had a feeling you would." He held Grell closely. He was actually not bothered at much as he thought he would be. Soon enough, they reached Madam Red's manor.

Grell was a little disappointed they had made it there so quickly. He looked at the manor and smiled. It looked a little damaged, but not nearly as much as some places.

"Good! It's still standing," he said gleefully. Sebastian gently set Grell down and looked over the damage. It was an easy fix.

"Would you like me to restore it, my lady?"

Grell smiled up at him.

"Yes, please," he replied, his hips swaying back and forth happily. Sebastian gave a bow and quickly restored the slightly damaged manor. Grell's eyes widened as he moved closer to the restored manor.

"Oh my, Sebby! You're very talented!" he praised with a grin. Sebastian smiled with a bow.

"Thank you, my lady." He turned and held the door open for Grell. Grell giggled and walked inside. It looked better than he'd last seen it. The floor even sparkled! Grell turned and threw his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"You're absolutely wonderful, darling!" he trilled. Sebastian gave a smile. This wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. He actually -dare he say it- enjoyed it.

"What orders do you have for me, Grell?"

Grell thought for a moment.

"Well, it's been a long day…I still have paperwork to do, but I really ought to clean up," he pouted. Grell had the paperwork appear in his hands from the dimension he kept most of his things.

"Would you mind organizing these while I bathe?"

Sebastian bowed his head and took the paperwork, cleaning the blood from it with a thought.

"Of course, my lady."

Sebastian walked down to the study. Grell beamed and hurried up to the master bath.

About an hour later, Grell was clear of blood and making his way to the study. It felt a little strange to have a butler since he was used to doing everything himself. Grell smiled. It was certainly nice, though, especially when that butler was his handsome Sebastian darling!

Grell practically skipped into the study. Sebastian stood next to the desk, a smile on his face. Grell smiled when he saw the neatly stacked papers on the desk.

"Oh, thank you, Sebby! Those will be much easier to complete now," he gushed, sitting down behind the desk to get started. They were due in the morning and if he didn't get them completed, Will would surely demote him again. Sebastian gave a quick smile and pushed Grell's chair in.

"Will there be anything else, my lady?" he inquired with an arm over his chest. Grell tapped his chin with his finger in thought.

"Hmmm…I could use some tea, if you wouldn't mind?" he replied. Sebastian chuckled. Grell was being so polite. If he had to choose, serving Grell was preferred to serving any human.

"It will be my pleasure."

With that, he left the study. Grell squealed quietly after Sebastian left. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten. Grell got to work on his paperwork with more energy than ever.

As Sebastian strode through the manor toward the kitchen, he was reminded of Madam Red, which, in turn, reminded him of the first time he met Grell. Sebastian had thought he was utterly hopeless, at least when it came to being a butler. With a chuckle, he turned down a hallway and entered the kitchen. Sebastian made quick work of the boiling water and looked through the different teas. He smiled when his eyes found Red Rose. Perfect. Once again, his mind was flooded with memories - this time of when he met the real Grell. Sebastian smiled slightly, although he was repulsed by Grell's flamboyancy and consent declarations of love at first, he was rather enjoying this quiet side of the Reaper.

Grell groaned and let his head flop forward onto his desk. He hated paperwork. Grell would much rather be spending time with Sebby, but he also didn't want to be demoted - or hit with Will's scythe. Grell whined to himself.

"Would you like some help, my lady?" Sebastian was at Grell's side suddenly, a hot cup of tea in his hand and a small smile gracing his lips. Grell shot up in his seat, quickly removing the piece of paper that had stuck to his forehead.

"Oh! Um…Yes, that would be much appreciated. Thank you," he replied with a blush and a smile. Sebastian suppressed a chuckle. He would never admit it out loud- he was surprised he was admitting it to himself -but Grell could be rather...cute. He placed the cup of tea down and relieved the Reaper of the papers.

Grell was surprised at how quickly they were able to finish the paperwork. It was only eleven by the time they finished.

"Wow! I can't believe it's done! Normally all that would take me until 5 in the morning. Thank you, Sebby! You're a life saver," he gushed, wriggling happily in his seat. Sebastian chuckled at the irony.

"You're welcome, Grell."

He paced the paperwork, in order, on the desk and took the empty tea cup. Grell stood and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck from beside him.

"I should thank you properly," he giggled. Sebastian stiffened slightly. Here it comes; the request he was dreading.

"What did you have in mind, ma'am?" His bangs kept his face hidden. Grell planted a quick kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

"There, a kiss for my hero," he said, giggling even more. Grell stood up straight and made his way over to the door. "I'll show you the rooms upstairs and you can pick whatever rooms you like."

Sebastian continued to marvel at how many surprises there had been in the short amount of time he had been in service to Grell. He had been expected to be dragged into bed. Maybe this contract wasn't going to be as predictable as the Demon thought.

"As you wish, Grell."

With a thought, the tea cup was back in the kitchen and cleaned. Grell took hold of Sebastian's hand and led him upstairs and along the halls. There were several large rooms, the nicest of course were closest to the Master bedroom.

"You can make whatever decorating changes you want to whichever room you choose, Sebastian darling," Grell said, smiling back at him. "And my room is always open to you, should you wish to visit, hehe."

Sebastian chose the one across the hall from Grell's. It was red (of course) but a darker shade than most of the others and had more black accenting the room. He told himself it was if Grell needed help, even though he knew it was a lie. He couldn't find a true explanation.

Grell yawned and blushed.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Good night, Sebby," he said, blowing Sebastian a kiss. Grell left the room and headed to his own.

Sebastian just didn't get it! What happened to the flamboyant, overly-hyper, effeminate Reaper he was used to? He sat on the bed with a huff; he just couldn't wrap his head around this sudden - and intense - change in Grell.

Grell changed into the nightgown he'd left in the manor and climbed into bed. As much as he wanted to order Sebastian to just sleep with him, it felt almost like cheating. Grell didn't mind ordering kisses, but he didn't want Sebastian to sleep with him only because it was ordered of him…but then again he didn't know how long he could hold onto that. Grell sighed. Sebastian was too sexy to resist! But Grell didn't want Sebastian to hate him. He groaned in annoyance and placed the back of his hand over his eyes. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and began preparing Grell's breakfast. Being a Demon, he technically didn't need sleep - even though it was a nice luxury every now and then - his brain was swimming all night. No matter how may scenarios he thought up, none seemed to fully explain Grell's transformation. Sebastian poured the tea and plated the eggs and bacon. Maybe he was over-thinking all of this; after all, the Reaper was less than predictable most of the time. He picked up the tray and walked back to the Master bedroom. Even though Grell was usually annoying and overly dramatic, Sebastian found that he kind of missed those traits.

He quietly entered the bedroom, set the tray on the vanity, and opened the heavy curtains. Sunlight flashed across the mound of red hair on the pillows.

Grell felt himself returning to the waking world as a bright light shone in front of his eyelids. He whined and rolled over, not wanting to get to work yet. Sebastian sighed and leaned down to whisper into Grell's ear.

"Wake up, my lady, it is time for work," he made sure his voice was bathed in seductive tones. Grell's eyes shot open. He blushed and slowly turned to look at Sebastian.

"Oh my…I could certainly get used to waking up like that," he laughed flirtatiously. Grell sat up and stretched. Sebastian gave a smirk and brought the breakfast try over, listing everything that was made. On the tray, next to the red rose, sat Grell's glasses, folded perfectly.

Grell plucked his glasses off the tray and put them on.

"Thank you, darling. Breakfast smells amazing," he commented. Grell took a bite and hummed in delight. "This is absolutely the _best_ thing I've ever eaten."

Sebastian smiled and crossed an arm over his chest in a bow.

"Thank you, my lady. Will there be anything else?"

Grell pursed his lips as he pondered Sebastian's question and ate his breakfast.

"Could you bring my clothes over, please?" he requested with a small smile. Sebastian gave a nod and retrieved the clothing from the closet, draping each article over his arm. Lastly, he picked up Grell's heeled ankle boots and set them at the foot of the bed.

Grell thanked him and finished his breakfast. He got out of bed and began sliding the nightie off his shoulders when he remembered Sebastian was still in the room. Grell blushed. He didn't want Sebastian to think too badly of him.

"Please leave, I can dress myself," Grell said.

And yet, another surprise. Sebastian nodded and left, taking the tray with him. The more he was seeing this quiet side of Grell, the more like a woman he seemed to be. It was baffling, but Sebastian was actually relieved that Grell had decency.

Grell dressed quickly and left the room. He made his way over to Sebastian and twined his arms around one of Sebastian's.

"I must get going to work, Sebastian darling. I'll bring back some souls with me," Grell said. "Is there any kind in particular you like?"

Sebastian thought for a moment before smiling.

"One who has suffered. Other than that, bring whatever you feel you can get away with," he turned to lock eyes with Grell. He felt a twinge of anxiety, though he wasn't sure why.

Grell leaned up and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"Will do! Feel free to do what you like while I'm gone," he said. Grell waved and disappeared into the Reaper Realm.

Sebastian stood in the hallway for a moment. He was so used to being ordered endless tasks by humans that he wasn't quite sure what to do. He sighed and took the dishes and tray into the kitchen to be washed. He might as well tend to the surrounding grounds and garden.

Grell arrived outside the apartments like usual. He had the papers appear in his hands and he ran towards the main building. Maybe Will would finally get off his back when he saw the completed paperwork.

Grell entered the building and hurried to Will's office. He knocked on the door as best as he could with his full arms.

"Enter," William's stiff voice answered. He was at his desk going over his own paperwork for the billionth time. Any mistakes could cost him his career. So he didn't bother looking up. Grell managed to get the door open and strode inside.

"I have all my paperwork done," he crowed, placing the papers on Will's desk. Grell placed his hands on his hips and smiled smugly. William looked up at the red Reaper and raised an eyebrow.

"You completed paperwork, Sutcliff?" He picked up the stack and skimmed through it. Grell grinned.

"Yep!" he replied cheerily. "It's all done!"

William was rather impressed, though he didn't show it. It had been completed perfectly but something seemed off. William couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different not only about the paperwork, but also Grell in general. He seemed even more cheery and flamboyant - if such a thing was possible.

"How did you do this?"

William stood and eyed Grell. Grell frowned.

"Why does it matter how? I got it done. I thought you only cared about results," he pouted.

"I do. Although when something seems amiss, I make it a point to find out why."

William walked over to Grell, readjusting his glasses. Grell huffed and crossed his arms.

"I got my work done early and managed to finish my paperwork. It happens!" he replied, looking offended. William remained emotionless.

"No it doesn't. Maybe to the others working here, but not to you. What is going on, Sutcliff?"

Grell groaned in frustration.

"Nothing is going on! I did my paperwork, I thought you'd be jumping for joy or something, not interrogating me! Maybe I should just not do my paperwork at all ever again," he retorted.

"Do you want to be demoted again?" William threatened, pushing his glasses up again. Grell's jaw dropped.

"Why? I did my work! You can't demote me!" he snapped. William pushed a finger to his forehead and sat back down.

"Just take care of your reapings, Sutcliff."

There was no hope trying to continue the conversation. Grell threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. He left Will's office and opened up his To Die List. Luckily it was a short list today. Grell opened a portal to Earth and leapt through to get started.

Sebastian stood in the entry way of the manor, running a damp cloth over the dusty doorway. The day had been rather relaxing; he didn't need to complete his tasks at breakneck speed, he could do them at his own pace, there were no human servants to clean up after, and there were no childish lessons to put his master through. This was turning out to be a better deal than he had anticipated.

Grell opened the front door of the manor and stepped inside wearily.

"Hello, Sebby darling," he said with a smile as he approached the demon butler. Grell pulled two books from his coat and held them out. "I managed to get two souls for you."

"Welcome back, my lady." Sebastian smiled at the books, but his smile faltered as he noticed Grell's weary attitude.

"Is something troubling you, Grell?"

He relieved Grell of the two books, transporting them to his room for later. Grell shrugged.

"Just some troublesome reapings. One soul just didn't want to be reaped. And Will was being a total bastard. I gave him the completed paperwork and all he did was interrogate me and threaten to demote me!" he complained, moving over to lean his head against Sebastian. Sebastian awkwardly placed his arm around Grell. He knew Spears was an ass, but demoting Grell for turning in paperwork? That was a little too much.

"Why would he demote you for doing your job?"

Grell felt a little better having Sebastian's arm around him.

"I don't know. I asked and he told me to go and reap," he replied with a pout. Being so close to Sebastian was wonderful. Grell felt like all his problems were melting away.

Sebastian felt a little flag raise momentarily. Spears couldn't be suspecting something, he was too dim. Sebastian let the thought slip away and focused on comforting Grell. He looked down at the long red locks under his hand. A thought occurred to him, something he'd wanted to try for a while now. What would Grell's reaction be if he... Sebastian slowly slid his gloved fingers through Grell's hair.

Grell's eyes widened for only a moment before sliding shut. He hummed happily and leaned into the touch. It felt so nice! Grell couldn't remember the last time anyone had stroked his hair…if anyone ever had. He nearly purred at the gentle touch.

Sebastian chuckled slightly. Grell almost reminded him of a cat at times. He continued to slide his fingers through the red strands. He began to wonder if anyone had ever done this to Grell before, given the way he was reacting.

Grell sighed contentedly.

"That feels so nice, Sebastian," he murmured, leaning more heavily against the demon. Sebastian found himself enjoying this almost as much as Grell did. He started to run his fingers from the top of Grell's head all the way down. Even through his white gloves, Sebastian could tell Grel's hair was incredibly soft.

Grell moaned softly. He knew it was ridiculous, be he honestly wished Sebastian would never stop petting his hair. Grell snuggled against him happily. Sebastian finally pulled back gently.

"Would you like some tea, Grell?"

Grell took a moment to realize that not only had Sebastian stopped stroking his hair, but that he had asked a question. He blinked and looked up at him.

"…Yes, please. That sounds nice," Grell replied with a smile. Sebastian returned the smile and left for the kitchen. His thoughts bubbled about Grell's reaction and - more importantly - his own reaction.

Grell couldn't stop grinning as he made his way into the parlor. He settled down on the couch and sighed happily. Maybe Sebastian didn't hate him after all?

Sebastian returned shortly with a tray of tea, biscuits, and a red rose. He placed the silver tray on the table and, without thinking, kneeled and held the rose out to Grell.

"I tended the garden today; the roses needed a little care and now are in full bloom."

Grell's eyes widened and he blushed as he took the rose from Sebastian.

"Thank you very much," he said, smelling the beautiful red flower. Grell giggled a bit. "I'm glad this place is in such good hands."

Sebastian stood with a nod.

"I shall tend to the roses the most, seeing as they seem to be your favorite."

He was surprised at his own actions. Even though he wouldn't say he liked Grell, Sebastian didn't hate him either. Grell beamed.

"You're so sweet," he told Sebastian. Grell set the rose down carefully and picked up his tea. Sebastian really did make the best tea. No, Sebastian made the best everything, Grell corrected himself. Sebastian smiled.

"Do you need anything else, milady?"

Grell grinned.

"Just your company, Sebastian darling," he flirted.

"Alright then."

Sebastian sat himself down next to Grell and crossed his legs. It was nice not to be constantly working while in a contract. Grell shifted so their shoulders were touching.

"So, how was your day, Sebby?" he asked curiously as he sipped at his tea. Sebastian chuckled. "Rather relaxing, actually. It has been quite a time since I was able to work at my own pace while working."

He smiled at Grell's flirting. Grell smiled back.

"That's good. I'm glad you're not miserable," he said. Grell had worried Sebastian would be unhappy, despite getting souls out of the deal. Sebastian turned to face Grell a little more.

"Where you afraid I was going to be unhappy?" Sebastian was interested in Grell's answer to this question. Grell looked up into his eyes.

"Of course. I know you don't exactly like me," he replied with a sad smile. Sebastian felt a little guilty.

"I wouldn't say that, Grell." He slid his arm up and rested it on the back of the couch. "Although I have found you annoying in the past, I'm actually enjoying this time with you."

Grell's eyes lit up.

"Really? I'm so glad," he said with a grin as he, hesitantly, leaned against Sebastian's side. Grell remembered something and giggled. Sebastian looked down at the Reaper.

"What's so funny, Grell?"

Grell laughed lightly.

"I just remembered…That brat, Ciel, had said I could have you for day if I protected him in that horrible place with the dolls. I suppose a year or two included is just interest, since he didn't keep his promise while alive," he smirked. Sebastian looked at Grell, slightly confused.

"He promised you me?"

Even though he was amazed Grell had never brought it up before now, Sebastian wasn't at all surprised that Ciel hadn't kept the promise. Grell nodded.

"Yep. He said in return for protecting him I could do whatever I wanted with you for a day," he giggled, setting down his empty teacup. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"And you never reminded him of his promise? That surprises me."

Grell pouted.

"I didn't really have much time to remind him with all the reaping I had to do. Plus I had hoped he would remember," he said with a huff.

"I would have thought you would break down his door, considering you were promised me." Sebastian found himself becoming rather comfortable around Grell. It was very interesting. He gently flicked a gloved finger across Grell's puffed out cheek.

"He probably remembered but just didn't want to."

Grell looked both angry and surprised.

"That damn brat! I would kill him if he wasn't already dead," he growled. Grell managed to calm himself and realize what Sebastian had done. He blushed a bit. "Oh well. I have you for two years now. So I suppose I got the better end of it, hehe."

Sebastian was intrigued. He didn't know Grell could even get mad.

"I suppose you did."

Sebastian was still trying to process why he was enjoying this contract so much more than his others. He wasn't looking forward to a perfect soul this time so it seemed odd that he was enjoying it more. Could it be because it was with Grell?

Grell giggled again and slid his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"You know…there's one thing I've always wanted, darling," he purred, eyes becoming heavily lidded. Sebastian stiffened slightly but nodded.

"What is that, my lady?"

He wasn't even going to attempt to anticipate Grell's request. There had been too many surprises. Grell leaned a little bit closer.

"A proper kiss," he replied. Grell's eyes flicked down to Sebastian's lips before returning to his dark red eyes. Sebastian took a breath. He knew what would make Grell happy, but he wasn't sure if he was being given an order or a suggestion.

"Is that an order, ma'am?"

Grell sighed and pulled away.

"No, it's not," he said, moving off of Sebastian completely.

"I'm impressed with you, Grell," Sebastian reached forward and turned Grell's chin back. "Very impressed." His breath ghosted over Grell's lips gently before Sebastian gently placed a chaste kiss on the Reaper's lips.

Grell nearly had a heart attack. Sebastian actually kissed him!? Had he died? Was he asleep? Grell didn't know and it really didn't matter. He happily kissed back.

Sebastian pulled back after a few seconds. That was fairly enjoyable actually.

"How was that, Grell?"

Grell grinned.

"It was perfection," he sighed, feeling rather light-headed. Sebastian chuckled.

"Are you alright? You look a little woozy."

Sebastian placed his hand on Grell's shoulder. Grell giggled and shook his head.

"I'm great, though I appreciate the concern, Sebby," he replied. Then something came to him and he frowned. "You said you were "impressed"…Why? Do you think so badly of me that I would make you kiss me?"

Sebastian paused for a moment. Even though he knew this was a trick question and Grell was likely to be annoyed no matter what he answered, he had to answer truthfully.

"I was surprised you didn't order it. Along with a few other things over the past 24 hours, you have managed to surprise me quite a bit, Grell."

Sebastian almost expected a slap to his face. Grell was a little hurt.

"Oh," he said simply. Grell supposed he had brought it on himself. But he hadn't thought that a bit of overzealous flirting would make Sebastian think so poorly of him. Grell shifted awkwardly before standing.

"I…I'll see you in the morning. Good night," he said before hurrying out of the room. Sebastian stood and watched Grell leave. This had been the first time he had felt guilty for telling the truth. Perhaps he should've lied to Grell?

Grell shut the door to his room and went to sit on his bed. Only now did he realize he'd left the rose behind, but he didn't want to see Sebastian again like this. Grell wiped a tear from his cheeks in frustration. He hated crying.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The reviews have been so lovely, thank you! ^_^ I'm glad so many people are liking our story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. ;)

Chapter 3

There was a slight knock at the door.

"Grell? May I speak with you please?" Sebastian inquired. Grell quickly dried his eyes and got up. He made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" he asked, forcing a smile. Sebastian found that he couldn't look at the Reaper directly.

"Please do not feign happiness after I have managed to hurt you."

He was truly ashamed with himself. Grell didn't know how to respond.

"You were only telling the truth. Being lied to would hurt more in the end," he said. Sebastian stepped forward and removed a glove, and wiped a line of black mascara away from Grell's cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Grell. Can you forgive me?" Sebastian held his hand against Grell's soft cheek. Grell blushed and smiled.

"Of course. I can't possibly stay upset with you, darling," he replied, leaning into the touch. Sebastian smiled and continued to stroke Grell's cheek gently. Grell sighed. Whether Sebastian was only doing it to keep him happy so he could get more souls, he didn't know and right now he didn't care. It felt good and it would be something he could remember forever.

"Have you ever had someone do this to you before?" Sebastian hadn't really planned to ask that, but he did want to know. Grell partially opened one eye – though he wasn't sure when they closed.

"No. It feels nice," he said with a smile. Grell's eye slid closed again. Sebastian continued, gently walking Grell backwards into the room.

"Good."

He backed the Reaper up to the bed and pushed on Grell's shoulders gently to sit. Grell looked up at Sebastian in confusion, and possibly a little fear.

"Sebby?" he asked. Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, Grell." He leaned down and pushed the red locks behind Grell's ear. "I promise."

Grell blushed. He wasn't sure what Sebastian was doing, but he promised not to hurt him. Demons were supposed to keep promises, right? Grell decided that even if Sebastian lied and killed him, he would rather be killed by Sebastian than anyone or anything else. He relaxed.

Sebastian continued to rub Grell's cheek, but moved behind the Reaper on the bed, leaning Grell's back against his chest. Grell made a noise of confusion, but let Sebastian do as he pleased. He sighed contentedly and melted into Sebastian's touches. Sebastian continued to touch Grell's cheeks gently.

"You should get used to someone touching you, Grell."

Grell tilted his head back to look at him.

"Hm? Why?" he asked. Thinking about it, getting used to it would be a bad idea. Sebastian would leave eventually. Sebastian smiled.

"Your skin is very soft and is a pleasure to touch. I would like to ask permission to pet it on a daily basis," he was absolutely shameless in his request. "That's why."

Grell couldn't help but giggle. He'd not been expecting that at all.

"Alright. How could I say no?" he replied with a grin. Sebastian continued to stroke Grell's cheek, however, his hand was starting to slide down to Grell's neck.

"You remind me of a cat sometimes, Grell."

Grell sighed and tilted his head back a little bit more to give Sebastian better access to his neck.

"I do?" he inquired. "How so?"

"You like attention, you purr, and you can be deadly."

Sebastian's hand moved down to slide across each muscle and vein in Grell's soft, pale neck. Grell moaned softly before grinning.

"Meow~," he giggled. Grell leaned his head back against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian felt his eyes change for a moment. He froze. He was actually becoming aroused by Grell's cat-like actions. He lowered a hand to rest on Grell's thigh.

Grell blushed and arched back against Sebastian. He hummed softly in contentment as he lightly placed his hand over Sebastian's. Sebastian started to lose concentration, his hands started to get clammy and his pants began to get tighter.

"Enjoying yourself...?" Sebastian tried to hide his arousal. Grell blinked and his face turned as red as his hair.

"S-sorry. It's hard not to when you're touching me so gently," he muttered, sitting up fully. Grell was quite turned on; and from only lightly being touched on his cheeks and neck – how embarrassing. He hung his head and his hair fell forward, hiding his face. Sebastian couldn't help sliding his fingers through the red waterfall in front of him.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, my lady," Sebastian's voice was smooth as honey. Grell looked back at him.

"Yes, but even so, it's rather embarrassing," he said with a small smile. Grell couldn't help but close his eyes in enjoyment at the fingers moving through his hair. Sebastian continued gently.

"How do you figure that?"

Sebastian finally admitted to himself that he was aroused by Grell and wrapped a strong arm around the Reaper's middle, pulling the red-head close. Grell blushed even more.

"It just is," he muttered, turning his head to bury his face in Sebastian's neck. Grell really would have to get used to being touched if he didn't want to become aroused so easily. He sighed.

Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Grell's slim frame and laid back. He removed his remaining glove and stroked the red hair again.

"Have I done something to embarrass you, Grell?" Sebastian was slightly worried Grell would tell him to stop, or even leave. Grell lifted his head.

"No, I'm good. I'm just not used to being so close to someone…well in a non-violent setting, that is," he giggled. Grell relaxed and absentmindedly began playing with Sebastian's tie. Sebastian chuckled. It felt strange to be so close to a Reaper and be so relaxed – well, relaxed for him. His eyelids gently slid closed and his fingers started to slide beneath Grell's ill-gotten coat.

Grell shivered and blushed. Sebastian seemed to make him blush a lot. He smiled and hid his face in the junction of Sebastian's neck and shoulder. Grell was sure this was one of the best days of his life.

It suddenly registered what he was doing, and Sebastian instantly stopped, eyes wide. He was becoming intimate with Grell Sutcliff. He felt like hitting himself. But, it wasn't registering a bad feeling (obviously). Sebastian knew if this continued, it would be very bad.

Grell felt Sebastian's hand stop. He mentally pouted, but just laying with Sebastian was great. Grell sighed happily. Already the night had turned out better than he'd thought it would. He was grateful.

Sebastian, regretfully, pushed on Grell's shoulders, gently sliding the Reaper off himself. He knew Grell would be upset but Sebastian couldn't quite come to grips with what he himself was doing... Or wanted to do.

"Excuse me, my lady..." he mumbled. Grell's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"What?" he asked. Had he done something? Grell had only been lying on him…maybe Sebastian decided he didn't like that or want him so close.

Sebastian sat up, his bangs creating a curtain to hide his eyes.

"I apologize, ma'am, but I..." Sebastian felt so ashamed of what he was going to say. "I need to eat those souls you brought me..."

He stood and quickly exited the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Grell sighed. He should have known not to get comfortable. Grell eventually got up and changed. He set his glasses on the night stand and climbed into bed. Grell buried his face in the pillows. At least they sort of smelled like Sebastian.

Sebastian walked down the dark hallway, a candelabra lighting his way to the Master bedroom. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He looked down at the sleeping red Reaper and smiled. He pulled off one glove and gently laid his fingers against Grell's warm cheek.

"I'm sorry, Grell, maybe another time."

Grell woke slowly with a yawn. He opened his eyes only to quickly shut them against the bright light shining through his window. Grell groaned and rolled over to face away from the light before opening his eyes again. He picked up his glasses and slide them on before sitting up and stretching. Grell spotted the tray of food and sighed. Whatever he'd done had apparently annoyed Sebastian so much he didn't even want to see Grell.

After eating Grell got dressed and left his bedroom. He made his way to the parlor and spotted the rose on the coffee table. Grell picked it up and smelled it. It would make a nice addition to his apartment. Grell opened a portal to the Reaper Realm and stepped through.

He checked his To Die List. Grell didn't have anyone to reap until a little later. He made his way swiftly to his apartment.

"Sutcliff-senpai! Wait up!" Ronald's voice echoed through Grell's eardrums as the blonde ran up to him. "Where have ya been?"

Grell turned to Ronald and smiled.

"Hello, Ronnie. How are you?" he asked. Suddenly, a piece of paper with a phone number was pushed into Grell's face.

"How's that for 'failing to woo'? I got 'er number the same night I asked 'er out."

Ronald looked very proud of himself. Grell backed up a bit, laughing.

"Congratulations, dear. I hope things work out well," he said, ruffling Ronald's hair – mostly to annoy him a bit of course. Ronald swatted Grell's hand away and "fixed" his blonde cowlick.

"Hey, hey! You're not the only one who cares about how his hair looks," he grumbled. Grell giggled.

"I know," he replied. "I just wanted to tease you a bit."

Ronald rolled his eyes. Although annoying most of the time, Grell's teasing was almost like an antidepressant; you could tell he did it to those he cared about. Ronald noticed the rose clutched tightly in his superior's hand.

"Where'd ya get that?" he pointed to it. Grell looked down at the rose.

"Oh…Well…I got it from Madam Red's manor. I wanted to see how it held up from the fire, you know. It was relatively un-harmed. I've been there cleaning it up a bit, and so I picked one of the roses from the garden to bring to my apartment here," he lied with a small smile. Ronald narrowed his eyes. It sounded reasonable enough but there was something off about it. Grell almost looked like he had been...crying.

"Forgive me, senpai, but I don't fully believe ya."

Grell shrugged.

"That's what happened. It's not my problem if you don't believe me," he said, turning to open the door to his apartment. Ronald blinked once. He wasn't quite sure why, but that was odd.

"Did ya ever get to say good-bye to 'im? Ya know, Sebastian?"

Grell froze for a moment before heading into his apartment.

"No. He was gone as soon as he devoured his master's soul," he said. Again, it wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm sorry. He shoulda stuck around to say good-bye to ya," Ronald pushed the subject a little more. Grell glanced back at him.

"Yes, I wish he would have. But, maybe it's better that he didn't. It would have been a lot harder when he left had he done so," he replied. Ronald stepped back slightly. He didn't quite know if he should flee or comfort Grell.

"What if he didn't leave...?"

Grell stiffened.

"What makes you say that, Ronnie?" he inquired, turning to face Ronald fully. Ronald shrugged, still ready to run if need be.

"I don' know. I mean wouldn't ya be happy if he was still here?"

Grell huffed.

"Of course I would be," he replied. Grell found a vase, filled it with water and the rose, and set it on his coffee table. Ronald decided that was pushing enough.

"I heard ya got all your paperwork done yesterday. Good for you."

Grell smiled.

"Thank you, Ronnie. Did you get yours done?" he asked, raising a dainty eyebrow.

"I had a date. So of course, I wasn't gonna risk William ruinin' it by givin' me overtime."

Ronald couldn't put his finger on it but there was something off about Grell. Grell nodded.

"That makes sense. It's good to have motivation," he said. "Well, dear, I wasn't planning on staying long I do have some reaping to get to. And I'm sure you have your own list to attend to." Grell made his way back to the door of his apartment.

Ronald nodded and left. He was slightly worried but convinced himself he was over-thinking. He grabbed his scythe and waved good-bye to Grell, stepping through a portal to Earth.

Grell sighed and left his apartment, locking the door behind him. As fond as he was of Ronald, he didn't want to tell him the truth, especially if what he was doing was found out. Grell opened a portal to Earth and went through to get started on his long list.

Sebastian stood in the garden, tending to the red roses and thinking of Grell. He really shouldn't have backed out last night. It was an ungentlemanly move and he had hurt Grell even more. Sebastian nearly hit himself for it.

He clipped back a bush perfectly. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Grell at all today. It was nearly 9 o'clock and it was getting dark. Sebastian's rules for staying with his master was killing him. If Grell didn't show up within the next hour, he would go look for him.

Grell was covered in blood when he returned to the manor. One of his reaping victims had _had _to put up a fight. While Grell enjoyed tearing him apart, it was still somewhat annoying. He trudged into the entranceway and glanced at the grandfather clock by the stairs. It was a little after ten o'clock. Grell sighed and began to make his way upstairs.

"Grell!"

Sebastian was suddenly at the top of the stairs, a look of relief washed over his face. He had been searching the manor and surrounding areas for the last 10 minutes and was starting to get worried. Sebastian cleared his throat and stood straight.

"I'm glad you are not hurt, my lady."

Grell was somewhat surprised.

"I was at work," he said, wondering why Sebastian had seemed relieved. A rare blush of embarrassment crept up Sebastian's alabaster cheeks and he bowed.

"Forgive me, my lady. I am used to being my master's shadow. And serving a human. I had not seen you since last night and was worried."

Grell blushed and giggled.

"Oh. Well, if you want to you can come with me when I reap tomorrow," he offered. It would be nice to have a bit of company; reaping could be a rather lonely job sometimes. Sebastian looked at Grell.

"Are you sure that would be a good idea, my lady?" He wasn't quite sure why he felt anxiety about such a thing; he was stronger than most Reapers and so was Grell. Both their skills combined should protect them from anything.

Grell shrugged.

"You don't have to. It was only a suggestion," he said, feeling a little disappointed. Grell moved passed Sebastian to head to his room. As much as he loved being covered in blood, that enjoyment tended to fade when it started drying on him, then it was just annoying.

Sebastian could tell the Reaper was still hurt. He caught up to him and slid the blood-soaked coat off Grell's arms.

"Would you like some help, Grell?"

Grell blushed.

"…I suppose if you want to fill up my bathtub, that would be appreciated," he replied, looking up at Sebastian through his eyelashes.

"I would be happy to," Sebastian stepped away from Grell, red coat in hand (he would have to wash it later) and walked into the Master bathroom, starting the water. Grell followed him and stood by the door.

"Oh. I nearly forgot. In my coat pocket is a soul for you," he told Sebastian with a small smile. Sebastian smiled and retrieved the book.

"Thank you, my lady. I shall enjoy it later," the book transported with a thought and Sebastian stopped the water. Stepping to the side and giving a bow, he left to get the red coat washed before the blood stained it.

Grell looked through the cabinets under the sink and pulled out two scented bath oils – jasmine and patchouli. He poured a little bit of both into the bath water before stripping and settling into the tub. Grell remembered Sebastian had said he liked his soft skin. He was determined to make his skin and hair even softer. Maybe then Sebastian wouldn't leave.

Grell scrubbed himself and washed his hair. After he was sure every inch of him was clean, Grell climbed out of the tub. He pat himself dry before rubbing unscented oil over his arms and legs to make sure his skin would stay moisturized.

Grell left the bathroom and dressed in his red and black satin nightie and pulled on a red silk robe. He grinned at himself in the mirror. He would be damned if Sebastian resisted him this time. Grell left his room to find his handsome demon butler.

Sebastian was in the back, gently cleaning the drying blood off Grell's coat. A few times he had to stop himself from licking the drops that were still fresh.

Grell eventually found Sebastian. He held back a grin, and, keeping his composure, he walked into the room.

"Ah, there you are, Sebby. I was wondering where you'd gone," said Grell, leaning his back against the wall.

"I was just-" Sebastian was cut short when he saw Grell's attire. His eyes flashed magenta and a quiet growl ran through his throat. Grell looked stunning and...very sexy. Sebastian shifted and turned back to the coat. "I was just cleaning your coat...my lady."

Grell smiled and walked over to stand beside him.

"Thank you, Sebastian darling. I really appreciate your help," he purred, pulling his hair over one shoulder to coyly play with it.

It was taking Sebastian every ounce of self-control not to jump the Reaper that instant. He knew Grell was toying with him - that much was obvious - but for some reason, that made it even harder to resist.

"That's what I'm here for, my lady."

He never let his eyes leave that red coat. Grell tried not to pout at the lack of response. Maybe he should try when Sebastian wasn't concentrating on a task.

"When you're done, could you bring some tea up to my room?" he requested, shifting so he could look up at him properly. Sebastian seemed so much taller when Grell wasn't in his heels. Sebastian nodded once.

"As you wish, my lady."

He allowed himself to face Grell and smile. Big mistake. Grell smiled sweetly.

"Thank you. I'll be waiting," he replied, turning and sashaying out of the room.

After Grell had left, Sebastian groaned. He never thought he would be so attracted to another creature - let alone a Reaper - in his life. He sighed and quickly finished cleaning the coat. Oh well, even an immortal life had to hold a few surprises. Sebastian folded the coat and draped it over his shoulder, keeping it out of the way of his making Grell's tea.

Grell hurried to his room and settled on his bed. He fluffed the pillows and arranged them perfectly. Grell shifted and reclined back against the pillows, then bent one leg up. He needed something else…Grell pulled the sleeve of his robe and strap of his nightgown down to show off a shoulder. He grinned and relaxed as he waited for his Sebastian darling. Perfect.

Sebastian carried the tea try up to Grell's room, knocked once and entered.

"You're tea, ma'am-" Once again, Sebastian was cut short by Grell's appearance. As his eyes scanned over the Reaper, Sebastian felt his pants get painfully tight. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've brought your tea, Grell." He placed the tray down and held out the spotless red coat. "Your coat has been cleaned as well."

Grell sat up, his robe falling down completely. He took the coat and crossed one long leg over the other.

"Thank you, darling. Your tea is simply the best," Grell replied, setting the coat down at the end of the bed. He picked up the tea and sipped at it. Sebastian tore his eyes from Grell and placed the coat up in the closet.

"You're welcome, my lady."

Grell watched him over the edge of his teacup.

"Will you sit with me? I've been rather lonely all day and could use some company," he requested, setting the cup down and leaning back on one hand. Sebastian closed his eyes; this was it. If Grell pushed him any farther, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"If you wish, my lady," Sebastian walked over and sat on the bed. Grell grinned and leaned against him.

"I made my skin _extra_ soft today. I said you could touch it on a daily basis and I never break a promise," he told Sebastian, resting his head on the demon's broad shoulder. Sebastian's fangs grew and a purr rumbled up from his throat. This was going to get very passionate very quickly.

"You have been trying to seduce me since you got out of the bath, Grell," he accused. Grell pouted.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Sebastian nearly rolled his eyes. The innocence Grell was able to successfully pull off was incredible.

"The nightgown, the robe, the way your body is positioned; need I point out more?"

Grell shrugged.

"I always wear my nightgown to bed, and the robe was so I would get cold when I looked for you. And what's strange about my position? I'm quite sure I've been leaning on you quite often," he replied coquettishly.

Sebastian sighed in defeated. Grell clearly wasn't going to admit that he was toying. Sebastian slid his hand down Grell's back, stopping right above his rear.

"Alright, don't admit it."

Grell shivered and blushed.

"Well…maybe I was trying a little bit," he confessed with a giggle. Sebastian smirked. He curled his fingers and gently scratched them across the small of Grell's back.

"A little?"

Grell whined and arched into the touch.

"Okay, a lot!" he amended quickly. Sebastian grinned, revealing his long fangs. He removed his hand from Grell's back and pulled the glove off.

"You really are a first-rate actress, Grell."

Sebastian's breath washed over the sensitive skin of Grell's ear. Grell's eyes closed and he moaned softly.

"R-really?" he replied. Grell's body already felt like melting and nothing had even happened yet.

"Really. However," Sebastian's fingers slipped into the red locks, "you give in too easily to teasing."

Grell blushed and his eyes opened.

"I…can't help it. No-one but you has ever teased me," he pouted, holding back another moan. Sebastian smiled.

"Really?" His fingers slid down the back of Grell's delicate neck. "That's a shame."

Grell sighed happily and leaned into the touch. It felt so good. Grell's body wriggled of its own accord at the blissful feeling of having Sebastian touching his neck.

Sebastian removed his other glove and let his fingers flutter across Grell's stomach. He wanted to ravish the Reaper right there but he forced himself to be patient. He didn't want to physically harm Grell.

Grell moaned again and looked up at Sebastian with adoring eyes. The fact that such simple touches felt so….heavenly – as ironic as that was - made him wonder even more what it would actually feel like to be intimate. Grell lightly bit his lower lip. He couldn't even imagine how wonderful it would be.

Sebastian leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Grell's forehead. He had to admit, Grell's skin and hair was softer. It rivaled the softest cat Sebastian had ever had in his arms. Grell sighed and slid an arm up and around Sebastian's neck.

"This feels so nice," he hummed, smiling blissfully.

"Good." Sebastian gently laid them back, running his fingers through Grell's soft hair. "Now, what do you say we try this again?"

Grell's eyes widened.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked, looking up into Sebastian's eyes.

"Is that not what you had in mind when you decided to seduce me?" Sebastian slid his hands down Grell's backside, giving a small squeeze. Grell gasped and moaned.

"Y-yes…but I wasn't sure it would work," he said, wrapping both arms around Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian smiled and leaned in close.

"Well it has."

He slipped a hand under the robe and in a second it was flung to the other end of the room. Grell trembled in anticipation. He leaned up and kissed Sebastian's cheek as he gripped the back of his tailcoat. Sebastian's fingers slid down Grell's spine slowly.

"Do you have a request, my lady?" Sebastian pulled Grell down on top of himself. Grell blushed and smiled hopefully.

"I would like it very much if you'd kiss me," he replied, sliding his hands down to rest on Sebastian's clothed chest. Sebastian complied instantly, slipping his fingers into the soft red locks. Grell moaned softly and returned the kiss quickly. He gripped Sebastian's lapels as he practically melted against him.

Sebastian lightly caressed Grell's cheek and pulled back.

"Anything else, Grell?" he purred. Grell ran a finger over Sebastian's lips and down his chin before kissing the corner of his mouth.

"You can do whatever you want to me, as long as it doesn't hurt too much, Sebastian darling," he said, resting his chin on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smiled and raised his knee to grind against Grell's groin.

"Are you sure you want to give me that much freedom, Grell?"

He slipped his fingers under the thin satin straps of the red-head's nightgown. Grell moaned and ground back against Sebastian's knee.

"Yes," he replied, cheeks turning bright red. Sebastian licked his lips and pulled the straps down Grell's soft shoulders.

"As you wish."

Grell moaned again. He gripped Sebastian's shoulders and rolled them over so that he was on his back with Sebastian on top of him. Grell grinned and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. This was a much better position.

Sebastain's eyes rolled back. Despite being untouched, Grell knew exactly how to get him bothered.

"Are you sure you haven't been with anyone before, Grell?"

Grell blushed and shook his head.

"I'm sure," he replied quietly, feeling a little self-conscious. Sebastian smiled.

"What's this? Grell Sutcliff getting self-conscious?" Sebastian smirked and, with the flick of a finger, the satin nightgown was split in two, revealing Grell's smooth chest. Grell would have gotten annoyed about his nightgown had he been in his right mind. He ground his hips up against Sebastian's.

"Well I know you've been with others…I…just hope I'm good enough for you," Grell muttered. Sebastian froze and looked down at Grell.

"Excuse me?"

Grell was a little confused. Had he said something wrong?

"I…want you to feel good too," he replied warily. "If you don't find me pleasurable…we don't have to continue."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Grell.

"Why would you think I don't find you pleasurable, Grell?"

Grell shrugged and looked away.

"I don't know…I'm sorry, I've ruined the mood," he said, leaning up and kissing Sebastian in the hopes of getting things back to the way they had been before he'd opened his big mouth. Sebastian smiled and slid his fingers across Grell's cheek.

"You haven't ruined anything." He leaned their foreheads together. "I find you extremely pleasurable, Grell."

Grell sighed in relief and smiled.

"I'm glad," he replied, relaxing completely. Sebastian slid his fingertips down across Grell's eyelids, lips and neck, making his way to Grell's flat chest. Grell moaned and arched up into the touches. He gripped Sebastian's shoulders and his hips twitched up against the Demon's. Sebastian hummed in arousal.

"Getting impatient, are we?"

He slipped his hands down to caress Grell's curves. Grell's moans increased and he leaned up to kiss along Sebastian's jaw line.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he complained, tugging at Sebastian's tie.

"Really?" Sebastian pulled back and laid against the pillows, a smirk gracing his lips. "Why don't you come and take care of that?"

Grell pouted. He'd hoped for a bit of a show. Grell shifted so that he was sitting in Sebastian's lap. He managed to get Sebastian's tailcoat off, but his fingers were shaking so much it was making it difficult to unbutton his waistcoat. Sebastian chuckled.

"Would you like some help?"

He poked Grell's cheek playfully. Grell blushed, but managed to get them undone. He groaned in frustration when he saw the many buttons of Sebastian's shirt.

"Why are there so many buttons?" he whined to no-one in particular. Grell frowned in determination and unbuttoned those as well. He finished those buttons much more quickly and pushed Sebastian's shirt open. Grell nearly drooled.

"Oh my," he murmured. Sebastian was very fit. Sebastian chuckled at Grell's awe.

"Enjoying the view, are we?"

He slid a hand through Grell's hair gently. Grell grinned and slid his hands down Sebastian's toned chest and over his abs.

"You're even sexier than I imagined, Sebby," he purred. Sebastian sighed contentedly at the touch.

"Really? That's interesting."

He slipped a hand around and gripped Grell's silk-covered rear. Grell yelped in surprise before blushing and grinning. He leaned down to kiss Sebastian as he ground his ass against Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian kissed back, sliding his tongue against Grell's perk lips. Grell did say he wanted a kiss with tongue. Sebastian pushed his hips up against Grell's ass.

Grell moaned loudly and opened his mouth eagerly to allow Sebastian's tongue inside. He continued grinding back against him as he gripped Sebastian's shoulders to steady himself a bit.

Sebastian slid his tongue across Grell's, loving the sweet taste. He was beginning to regret denying the Reaper all those times. Sebastian slid a hand down the silk panties and gripped Grell's bare ass tightly. Grell keened and let his own tongue curl with Sebastian's. He'd never felt so good before. Grell whined in the back of his throat. He needed more, rutting wildly was not enough.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled back, letting his tongue slip across Grell's lips briefly.

"How was that for a kiss with tongue?"

Grell grinned like he was drunk.

"Better than anything I've ever felt," he moaned, pushing his rear down forcefully. Sebastian grunted from the force.

"Good, now how does this feel?"

Sebastian's hand suddenly was stroking Grell through the panties. Grell's eyes widened as he gasped. He whined pitifully and his hips twitched.

"Ooohh…Seb-astian!" Grell cried out, his voice cracking slightly. Sebastian smirked.

"Does that feel good, my lady?"

His strokes started to slow down to a painful creep. Grell whimpered and writhed against him.

"Sooo good," he moaned. Grell was sure if Sebastian kept that up he'd cum earlier than he wanted to. Sebastian's hand sped up slightly. Grell looked so helpless, Sebastian decided to take advantage and get a little pay-back. He slipped the article of clothing off Grell's hips and pressed a finger against the tip.

"It's a good thing no-one else has seen you this helpless, Grell, the wrong person might take advantage of it..."

Grell mewled. He dragged his nails down Sebastian's chest.

"Seb…Sebastiaaaaaan," Grell whined and panted. "I'm…going to….nnggg."

Sebastian grinned evilly.

"You're going to what? I can't hear you~," his voice sang in Grell's ear. Grell didn't get a chance to respond. He cried out as he came over Sebastian's hand. Grell gasped and panted as he slowly came down from his high. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise for a moment.

"My, my. You _are_ sensitive."

Sebastian materialized a wet cloth and cleaned up the mess. Grell's entire face turned as red as his hair.

"How embarrassing," he mumbled as he covered his face with his hands. Sebastian chuckled.

"No reason to be embarrassed, my lady." He finished swiftly and laid Grell onto his back gently, hovering above the Reaper. "Do you feel ready to continue?"

Grell blinked up at Sebastian and smiled shyly.

"Yes, please," he replied, spreading his legs with a slightly less intense blush. Sebastian returned the smile and slid his hands down Grell's smooth body, stopping only to tease the red-head's perked nipples. Grell moaned and squirmed in pleasure beneath him. He reached up and pulled Sebastian down into another kiss. Sebastian smiled into the kiss. Grell was very skilled despite having no experience.

Grell slid a hand down from Sebastian's chest to his pants. He squeezed the prominent bulge as he continued to kiss Sebastian eagerly. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. The red-head was bold and it felt fantastic. Grell lay back and licked his lips. He managed to get Sebastian's pants open and he ran a finger over him.

"I don't know if I can wait too much longer. I need you so badly," he begged. Sebastian growled deeply.

"I doubt I can hold myself back, Grell." Sebastian held himself over Grell predatorily. "It might hurt."

Grell was a little worried, but he trusted Sebastian. He pushed down Sebastian's pants and underwear. Now he was even more worried. Sebastian was quite big.

"Just…please try and be gentle?" Grell asked, looking up at him. Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Grell."

He held a finger to Grell's lips. It was crude but he was worry about that later. Grell licked Sebastian's finger before taking it into his mouth. His eyes slid closed as he sucked and licked, moaning softly all the while. Sebastian grinned.

"Watch those teeth."

Maybe after Grell was more experienced Sebastian would allow it. He slid his hand up the inside of Grell's thigh, rubbing gently. Grell moaned even more, though he made completely sure to keep his teeth out of the way. He curled his tongue around Sebastian's finger for a moment before sucking on it. Grell gazed up at Sebastian through his eyelashes.

Sebastian figured that was good enough and slid his fingers from Grell's lips. He pushed Grell's legs to the side and locked eyes with the Reaper.

"This'll be uncomfortable."

Grell nodded and tried to stay relaxed.

"I don't mind," he replied with a small smile. Sebastian nodded and gently entered a finger. Grell was incredibly tight. Grell gasped and his hips twitched. It felt strange, but not unpleasant. He gripped the sheets and lifted his legs a bit more. That felt a little better. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and looked into his eyes.

Sebastian smiled and started to move his finger.

"Can I add another finger, Grell?"

He found it increasingly difficult to keep from just ravishing the red-head. Grell nodded.

"Yes," he moaned, pushing his hips back against Sebastian's finger. Sebastian smiled and entered a second finger. After a few seconds, he started making scissoring motions; stretching Grell gently. Grell moaned loudly and arched his back. He gripped Sebastian's hair as he writhed beneath him.

Sebastian purred at the arousing sight.

"I'll make you feel even better."

He curled his fingers, looking for that special bundle of nerves. Grell gave a shout when he felt a spike of pleasure rocket through his body. His hips thrust back against Sebastian's fingers, hoping to feel that wonderful sensation again.

"Ooohhh! More!" moaned Grell. Sebastian growled. There it is.

"It'll be my pleasure."

He curled his fingers against Grell's sweet spot once again. Grell's back bowed and he keened loudly. He dug his nails into Sebastian's back as he clung to him desperately. Sebastian let Grell enjoy it for a moment then removed his fingers. A jar of oil materialized in his hand. He quickly slicked and positioned himself.

"Are you ready, Grell?"

Grell took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm ready," he said, feeling a shiver of excitement along his spine. Grell almost couldn't believe it was really going to happen. Sebastian smiled and gently pushed himself inside with a grunt. Grell was incredibly tight even after Sebastian's preparation. The feeling of Grell's tight muscles around him nearly pushed Sebastian over the edge.

Grell cried out in pain and pleasure. He tried to relax himself but it was difficult. Grell clawed at Sebastian's back as he felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes. Sebastian leaned down, keeping as still as he could.

"Don't cry, Grell, just relax," he said, gingerly wiped Grell's tears away with his thumb. Grell nodded.

"I'm trying," he gasped. Grell managed to steady his breathing and relax his muscles. Now that he could concentrate, it felt nice to be so completely filled by Sebastian. Grell moaned softly and rolled his hips.

Sebastian smiled and gently licked Grell's cheek.

"You're beautiful."

He started to slowly thrust. Grell was surprised by the compliment and sweet gesture, but Sebastian's thrusting distracted him. He blushed and moaned as he tried to thrust his hips in time with Sebastian. Grell's head fell back and his hair splayed across the pillows.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell, pulling the red-head up against him. His thrusts started to hit a whole new angle inside the Reaper. And it felt amazing. Grell keened and clung to Sebastian.

"Aahhn! SebaaAastian!" he cried out, his voice increasing in pitch. Sebastian started to quicken his pace, losing his ability to hold back by the second.

"Grell, you are so hot..."

Grell mewled and writhed. He could feel his second orgasm of the night approaching fast.

"Oh! OH! Yes! Sebasitian!" Grell screamed as he came. Sebastian clutched Grell tightly as he was pushed over the edge.

"Grell...!"

Grell moaned as he was filled. He felt so tired. Grell collapsed back against the bed, panting hard. Sebastian held himself on weak arms above Grell. He was actually rather surprised Grell had lasted as long as he had.

Grell blinked up at Sebastian. He blushed and smiled tiredly.

"You have surprised me, Grell."

Sebastian smiled back, sliding the backs of his fingers across Grell's cheek. Grell leaned into the touch.

"I'm glad," he sighed contentedly. Grell had never felt so happy before. Sebastian pulled out and laid himself next to Grell; pulling a sheet over them.

"Sleep. You need it."

He smiled. Grell curled up against Sebastian's side and rested his head on his chest.

"Thank you so much, Sebastian," he murmured sleepily. With a yawn, Grell soon fell asleep. Sebastian smiled and removed Grell's glasses; placing them on the nightstand.

"You're welcome, Grell."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the delay in uploading. :( But, I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it. :) I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 4

Grell yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth he was curled up against. It felt strange, though. Grell slowly opened his eyes to see a pillow. He blinked and frowned as he sat up. Grell got his glasses and looked around. The room was empty except for himself. Sebastian wasn't there. Tears slid down his cheeks and Grell curled in on himself.

On the vanity sat breakfast - eggs, toast and jam, bacon, a hot cup of tea and a red rose. Grell spotted it all as he attempted, in vain, to wipe away his tears. He got out of bed and stormed over to the vanity. Grell tossed the red rose angrily against the wall with a shout of anger and despair.

He turned away, not feeling hungry, and grabbed his usual attire from the wardrobe. Grell dressed and opened a portal to the Reaper Realm. He didn't want to be in the manor right then. Grell stepped through into the Apartments. He sighed and pulled out his To Die List. Unfortunately it needed to be extended by Will since the book had run out of pages.

Grell left the Apartments and headed for the main building. He really didn't want to deal with anyone or anything, but maybe it would be nice to destroy the people he was reaping today. Grell entered the building and made his way to Will's office and knocked.

"Come in."

William sat at his desk, writing. He looked up at Grell briefly. He instantly noticed the reaper's depressive mood. That was rare.

"Yes, Grell?"

Grell walked up to Will's desk and held out his To Die List.

"I've run out of pages. I need an extension for my List," he explained dully. William took the book, opened it to the back and started adding new pages; glancing at the red-head from his peripheral vision.

"You seem depressed. Has there been a shortage of red in the world?" he asked mockingly. Grell frowned.

"No," he said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hm, touchy and depressive. That's something."

A familiar smell caught William's attention. It was a demon. A familiar demon... William's eyes widened for a moment before smirking to himself.

"I'd take it you had a one-night stand," he said boldly. Grell stiffened and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I had no such thing. Why would you even suggest that?" he replied tetchily. William gave a dry chuckle.

"Testy and depressive with a slightly odd walk; I might as well have walked in on you."

William closed the book but didn't give it back. Instead he stared at the red-head.

"And there's a strong demon scent on you," he added brashly.

Grell's cheeks turned red and he glared at Will.

"I got into a fight and lost," he replied waspishly. William stood and pushed his glasses up farther.

"If you're going to lie, Grell, at least make it believable."

He walked around his desk and behind Grell.

"What happened; did he leave in the middle of the night? You woke up all alone?" William's voice was sickeningly cocky and mocking. Grell grit his teeth.

"It's none of your business, Will. Just give me my List," he said, his hands balling into fists at his sides. William smirked at Grell's fists.

"You've been spouting nonsense about love for centuries and you finally got it. Now look at you; all alone and miserable," William leaned in and spoke into Grell's ear.

"Isn't love wonderful?" he taunted.

Grell whipped around and slapped Will hard across the face.

"Fuck you!" he screamed. Grell stormed out of the room, tears streaming from his eyes. William watched Grell storm off; his cheek bright red.

"Emotions only interfere with work, Sutcliff!"

He gently touched his stinging cheek as he glared.

Eyes followed Grell, wide in shock and curiosity. They didn't know what had happened behind that closed door but Grell's voice was loud enough to make their ears ring.

Grell opened a portal to Earth and went through. Luckily he ended up in London. Grell hopped along the rooftops until he came to a familiar building. He landed in front of the door and looked up at the sign decorated with skulls. Grell didn't know where else to go and he didn't feel like reaping. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Undertaker?" called Grell.

A coffin on the floor creaked open and Undertaker's black top hat peeked out.

"Welcome, my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

Undertaker stepped out of the coffin but his smile was gone when he saw the red streaks down Grell's cheeks. "Oh, my. What's happened to your beautiful smile, Grell?"

Grell trembled as he held back more tears.

"I didn't know where else to go…Will was being so awful…" he said, wiping at the tears that had managed to escape. Undertaker quickly walked up and wrapped his arms around Grell comfortingly.

"There, there, my dear. William doesn't matter." He led Grell over to sit on a coffin. "Everything will be ok, my dear."

Grell shook his head as he sat down.

"It won't be. He knows what happened and he'll bring it up whenever he sees me now," he cried. Undertaker dabbed his long sleeves at Grell's tears.

"What's happened?"

Undertaker tried to keep from assuming the worst of Sebastian but it was becoming increasingly difficult the more Grell cried.

Grell hung his head.

"S-Sebastian was being so nice…and we…we….but he wasn't there this m-morning," he sobbed. "Will f-found out…and he mocked me for it!"

Undertaker was surprised at the demon; to leave Grell so vulnerable and so harshly. But he was furious at William. Undertaker gently stroked Grell's hair, handing him a kerchief.

"Did you look for master butler? Perhaps he was in the garden?" Undertaker asked hopefully. Grell thanked him for the handkerchief and wiped at his eyes.

"No…I was too upset to go looking for him. I wanted to get to reaping so I could take my mind off it," he sniffled.

"Would you like me to come search with you? Perhaps he was tending to your roses."

Undertaker hoped that was the case...for Sebastian's sake. Grell looked up at Undertaker.

"A-alright…If you don't mind," he replied, hoping that Undertaker was right. Undertaker smiled warmly at the younger reaper. If Sebastian had indeed been so low as to leave Grell, he would have to deal with the business end of Undertaker's Death Scythe.

"Of course I don't mind, my dear, it'll be my pleasure."

Grell hugged the older reaper.

"Thank you," he said, giving Undertaker a small smile. Undertaker placed a light kiss on Grell's forehead.

"Come on, let's go get your man."

He smiled, but he was ready to summon his scythe if need be. Grell managed a giggle and headed for the door.

"We've been staying at Madam Red's manor," he explained, stepping out of the shop. A giddy tone returned to Undertaker's voice as he followed Grell.

"Oh? You must like all that room compared to those horrid apartments."

He hopped along the rooftops with Grell. Grell gave a small shrug.

"It's nicer when I'm not alone there," he replied. Grell's eyes were sad again as he led Undertaker to the manor.

It didn't take very long to arrive at their destination. Grell stopped just inside the gates and hesitated. What if Sebastian wasn't there? Or what if he was and made fun of Grell for thinking it was anything more than a one night stand?

Undertaker noticed Grell's discomfort and touched the red-head's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, my dear," he said with a smile. Grell looked up at him.

"I hope you're right," he replied, voice wavering a bit. Undertaker gave a comforting smile and cupped Grell's cheek.

"Why don't you look in the manor, my dear? I'll start in the surrounding grounds."

Grell nodded.

"Alright. Thank you again," he said with a weak smile. Grell headed up the short path and into the manor. Undertaker turned serious and walked to the garden. He had a hunch that was where the demon would be.

Sebastian was tending to the roses in the back garden. He had trimmed all the hedges earlier so that everything stayed beautiful.

"That was low, Sebastian. Even for a Demon," A menacing but familiar voice spoke from behind him. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, only mildly surprised to see Undertaker. He had sensed the presence of two reapers arrive on the property.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning to face the silver haired Reaper. Undertaker was absent of all his usual giggles and jokes.

"I know you are a Demon but I had rather hoped you would have morals as well." His jaw set. "Leaving a poor lady so vulnerable and harshly."

Undertaker's bangs were pushed from his eyes; the yellow-green orbs casting a nasty glare. Sebastian sighed and had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

"A relationship wouldn't work. Reapers and Demons hate each other and always will. Not only that, but I agreed to stay here for two years. It would hurt Grell more then," he explained. Undertaker didn't look convinced.

"Who says you can't bend the rules a bit for a lovely lady?"

Suddenly, Undertaker was right in front of Sebastian. "Do you care for her?"

Sebastian looked down at Undertaker.

"I may have developed a bit of fondness for Grell, but that doesn't change a deal," he replied stiffly. Undertaker's eyes narrowed.

"You should have thought about that before you answered her prayers, Demon."

Sebastian frowned.

"I let my baser instincts take over. It was a mistake on my part and I shall have better control of myself in the future," he said, readying his knives and forks in case Undertaker attacked.

"You had one chance and you blew it all to Hell."

Undertaker summoned his scythe to his side. Sebastian flung a fork at Undertaker.

"Leave. Now," he demanded, eyes flashing magenta. Undertaker easily blocked the attack.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Demon, I came to bring you back to the little lady you broke." He lunged at Sebastian. Sebastian flipped out of the way and threw more forks and knives at Undertaker.

"Broke? That sounds rather melodramatic," he commented.

"You should've seen her! Tears streaming, heartbroken; you're lucky I gave you a chance to defend yourself at all."

Undertaker brought his scythe down across Sebastian's arm. Sebastian managed to dodge enough so that the scythe only just nicked his arm. He hissed and glared at Undertaker. He flung knives at Undertaker before back flipping over the Reaper's head and kicking him in the back.

Undertaker grunted as he was kicked to the ground.

"Guess I'm not as young as I used to be."

He stood again and swung the scythe. Sebastian gave a shout as the scythe sliced his side.

"STOP! Stop! What are you two doing!?" screamed a voice. Sebastian looked over to see Grell sprinting in their direction. Undertaker instantly stopped, getting rid of his scythe.

"I apologize, my dear. I guess my temper got the better of me," he apologized. Grell came to a stop in front of them. He blushed and looked away from Sebastian.

"What happened?" Grell asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Sebastian held his side. A wave of guilt washed over him as he saw the red streaks and puffy eyes. Undertaker's bangs had fallen into his eyes once again as he turned to Sebastian. The demon pushed his pride aside and kneeled.

"I apologize for leaving you, Grell. I shouldn't have and I am sorry I hurt you so badly."

Grell's eyes widened.

"R-really?" he asked. Grell wasn't sure if he should believe the apology; and if it was real, should he even forgive Sebastian?

Sebastian kept kneeling as he awaited Grell's response.

"Really, Grell. I acted on an impulse and ended up hurting you more than you ever should be."

His side continued to bleed but he ignored it. Grell's eyes closed and his head bowed.

"So…you're saying it was a…mistake," he said, breath hitching. Sebastian stood and pulled Grell into his arms.

"Don't ever say that, Grell," he said firmly. "I do _not _regret last night in the least. I regret not being there when you woke."

Sebastian gently stroked Grell's hair. Grell clung to the front of Sebastian's coat and finally allowed himself to let his tears loose. He buried his face against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wrapped one arm around Grell's petite waist and the other held the Reaper's head comfortingly.

Grell's entire body shook with the effort of calming himself down.

"I…I t-thought….you…l-left for good…y-y-you d-did it to mmmock me!" he gasped out between sobs. Sebastian looked at Grell.

"I would never do such a thing to you, Grell. Why would you think I would mock you?"

Maybe someone had... Sebastian grew furious at the thought. Who would stoop so low? Then he was reminded what he had done and calmed himself.

Grell shook his head.

"B-because you're a D-demon. Will's a-always talking about h-how Demons do that s-s-sort of thing," he whimpered. Sebastian gave a growl. Spears. Of course. Sebastian hooked a finger under Grell's chin to look at him.

"Maybe other Demons do that; but I won't ever do it again, Grell. Do you understand? Never."

Sebastian's gaze locked with the Reaper's. Grell's lower lip trembled but he nodded.

"O-okay," he said softly. Sebastian leaned forward and gently kissed Grell's lips. Grell melted in Sebastian's arms and kissed back. A rush of relief swarmed Sebastian's body. Grell had forgiven him. He pulled back gently and slipped his fingers through the red locks.

"Thank you, Grell."

Grell gave a small smile.

"I should be thanking you for not leaving," he replied, leaning into the gentle touch. Sebastian allowed a smile. He wasn't sure if he was in love with the Reaper or not, but he promised himself he would never walk out on the red-head again.

Grell realized he'd been sobbing all over Sebastian and blushed.

"I'm sorry for getting tears all over you, and must look awful," he said, looking down to hide his face. Grell noticed the slash in Sebastian's side and his eyes widened. "You're side!"

Sebastian looked down and gave a slight chuckle. He had forgotten about it.

"It's nothing much. Don't worry, you can cry on me as much as you need to."

Sebastian gave a smile. Grell snuggled up to him and sighed happily. His eyes snapped open when he remembered Undertaker. Grell pulled back a little to look at the older Reaper.

"Thank you so much, Undertaker. You're a wonderful friend," he said with a smile. Undertaker smiled, giving a small bow.

"It was my pleasure, my dear." He gave a nod to Sebastian as he left. "Take good care of her, master butler. You've hooked a real ruby."

Sebastian smiled as he held Grell close.

"I know."

Grell blushed and giggled.

Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle and leaned his head against the Demon's chest. He was happy that Sebastian had said he wouldn't leave him again and he knew that Sebastian wasn't one to lie.

Sebastian looked down at the Reaper and smiled. Maybe he _did_ love Grell...With a wave of his hand, Sebastian was holding a rose. But not just any rose; a black and red rose. The two colours were perfectly blended along the petals. After removing the thorns, Sebastian slid the stem behind Grell's ear.

Grell's eyes widened for a moment before he blushed and looked up at Sebastian coyly through his eyelashes.

"Thank you, Sebastian," he said, leaning up and kissing him. Sebastian returned the kiss without hesitation.

"You're welcome, milady." He held out an arm. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

Grell linked his arm with Sebastian's.

"Yes, please. That would be lovely," he replied, looking up at Sebastian adoringly. Sebastian smiled and led the way into the manor and to the master bedroom. He entered the bathroom and started the water, adding a few oils and bubbles to relax the red-head. Grell removed the rose from his hair and set it beside the sink. He stepped up beside Sebastian and lightly bit his lower lip.

"Would….Would you like to join me?" he asked, blushing even more than he had been. Sebastian turned with a smile.

"Do you want me to?"

He liked Grell's shy side. It was cute.

Grell nodded.

"Very much," he replied with a little giggle. Sebastian nodded.

"Very well then, I will stay," he chuckled lightly and approached Grell. "Do you want some privacy first, milady?"

Grell grinned and shrugged out of his coat and removed his waistcoat.

"That's not necessary. You've already seen all of me," he said as he untied his bowtie. Sebastian grinned.

"Not nearly enough, though."

His nimble fingers began popping the buttons of Grell's shirt open. With each button, more of that smooth ivory skin was revealed. Grell blushed and smiled. He removed his gloves and then reached forward to push Sebastian's tailcoat off his broad shoulders.

"You're such a charmer," Grell laughed softly. Sebastian let the coat fall.

"Of course. If I couldn't charm you, what kind of lover would I be?"

He pulled off his own gloves and dropped them to the floor. Grell giggled and kissed Sebastian's cheek. He shrugged his shirt off and then began unbuttoning Sebastian's waistcoat and shirt.

Sebastian slid his hands up and down Grell's curvy sides, black nails scrapping the skin seductively every now and again. Grell practically purred at the feeling and arched into the touches. He pushed Sebastian's waistcoat and shirt off and ran his hands from Sebastian's chest and up over his shoulders. Grell leaned up and kissed along his jawline.

A small growl erupted from Sebastian's throat as Grell's body pushed against his own. He slipped a hand down and squeezed the red-head's rear.

"If we wait any longer, the water will get cold," he stated with a purr. Grell gave a squeak and pulled back.

"Alright," he said. Grell got his heels off and began to shimmy out of his pants. Sebastian's eyes were locked onto the black fabric as it moved too slowly. He nearly forgot his own remaining clothing. After removing his shoes, socks, pants and underwear; Sebastian slipped into the hot water.

Grell stepped out of his pants and quickly removed his panties. He climbed into the bath and settled into the water. Grell shifted so he was sitting between Sebastian's legs and leaning his back against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian slid his hands up Grell's spine; gently touching every vertebrae and leaving water drops to roll down the smooth skin.

"Are you relaxed, milady?" he inquired. Grell sighed contentedly.

"Yes. Are you?" he replied, looking over his shoulder with a smile. Sebastian smiled back.

"I'm getting there," he said. His hands had reached the back of Grell's neck but didn't stop. They slid around to both sides and rubbed gently but firmly. Grell moaned softly. He felt like putty in Sebastian's hands. After everything that had happened that day, it felt wonderful to relax with Sebastian.

Sebastian continued with one hand and slid the other along Grell's thigh sensually. Grell moaned again and tilted his head back against Sebastian's shoulder.

"You're amazing, Sebby," he purred. Sebastian smiled and slowed his hand against Grell's thigh.

"Thank you, Grell," he breathed into the Reaper's ear. "So are you."

Grell blushed and turned his head a bit to kiss Sebastian's chin. He placed his hand over the one Sebastian had on his thigh. Grell grinned mischievously as he briefly pushed his rear back against Sebastian. Sebastian raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Whatever was that for, Grell?" he asked knowingly. Grell gave him an innocent look.

"I don't know what you mean, darling," he simpered, batting his eyelashes as he repeated the move. Sebastian held back a moan and slid his hands slowly across Grell's inner thigh.

"Really?"

Grell moaned and then giggled breathily.

"Really," he replied, rubbing his back up against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian's eyes flashed magenta for a moment.

"I don't believe you, Grell," his voice sang through Grell's eardrums as Sebastian's hands ventured ever closer to the red-head's pelvis. Grell held back a whimper and pouted instead.

"Oh?" he said. Grell rolled his hips back with a grin. Half a grunt escaped Sebastian's lips before he bit it back.

"Yes," he leered, fingernails lightly scratching the sensitive skin.

"I want to hear you say it," he growled. Grell whined.

"S-say what?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"You know exactly what, Grell."

Sebastian's fingers ghosted over the tip. His eyes were magenta and he was starting to lose control. "Tell me what you want." Sebastian's own erect member slid up the small of Grell's back. Grell blushed heavily and tilted his head to look Sebastian in the eyes.

"I want you. I want you to touch me, take me!" he begged. "I want you to make me all yours."

Sebastian growled deeply and licked his lips.

"Good girl."

Sebastian's hands lifted Grell's thighs apart and sat the red-head on his lap. Sebastian brought Grell's wrists together behind his back and kissed the Reaper's neck. Grell mewled and wriggled in delight.

"Sebastian," he moaned, tipping his head to give the Demon better access to his neck. Sebastian parted his lips and let his tongue slid up the flawless skin of Grell's neck. He could feel Grell's blood being pumped through his veins. He kept a tight but gentle hold on the Reaper's wrists and slid his other hand across the flat chest.

Grell whimpered and whined as he ground his ass down against Sebastian. He felt so helpless and completely at Sebastian's mercy. Grell loved it. Sebastian stopped momentarily to bite and suck on Grell's neck till there was a dark red mark. He rolled his hips slightly, prodding at Grell's entrance.

Grell keened and writhed against him.

"S-Sebastian….please," he begged, voice needy and desperate. Sebastian smiled devilishly, fangs glistening.

"Please what? Be specific, little girl," he sang as his fingers twisted and pulled at a perk nipple. His tongue flicked against the mark on Grell's throat. Grell whined.

"Please….f-fuck me!" he cried out, back arching. That was it. Sebastian snarled as he pushed into Grell slowly. The red-head was still incredibly tight and it was a little difficult. He released Grell's wrists and reached down to stretch Grell further.

Grell keened loudly and reached back to curl an arm around Sebastian's neck. He spread his legs a little more, though the edges of the tub kept him from spreading them too wide.

Sebastian gently licked the inside of Grell's arm and pushed all the way in with a hiss. He placed one hand on Grell's hip and the other one the Reaper's chest.

"Is this more to your liking, my queen?" he teased. Grell moaned and arched his back.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" he chanted, hand moving blindly until he gripped the back of Sebastian's hair. Sebastian gave a rumbling growl and started to thrust up, burying himself deep inside Grell. He reached around and stroked along Grell's flat stomach and hips, fingertips slipping across the red-head's perfect skin.

Grell continued to moan loudly. He clenched his muscles around Sebastian and began moving up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Se-Sebastian! Oh!" Grell cried out.

Sebastian moaned and growled with each thrust met. He started to search for that special little place that would make Grell scream wonderfully. He slipped a hand down and began to stroke Grell passionately. Sebastian wanted his beautiful Reaper to have the best orgasm of his life.

Grell felt Sebastian hit that little bundle of nerves and wailed in response. He was now practically bouncing in Sebastian's lap and was mewling and whimpering.

"Ohhhh yeeeessss!" Grell moaned. Sebastian growled hungrily and continued to thrust into that spot harder and faster.

"Cum for me. Cum!" he ordered with a snarl as he hit Grell's sweet spot. Grell screamed Sebastian's name as he came harder than ever. Sebastian snarled as Grell's muscles tightened around him. He released deep inside the Reaper with a low rumble. Grell gasped and moaned as Sebastian filled him. He went completely limp and fell back fully against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian's breath calmed and he lay back, holding Grell in his arms.

"I will assume I have been forgiven?" he inquired with a light chuckle. Grell tilted his head back and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"Mmhmm," he hummed with a lazily but adoring smile. Sebastian smiled, stroking Grell's cheek.

"Sleep, my lady. You need it."

He kissed the top of Grell's head gently. Grell tucked his head under Sebastian's chin.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" he asked tiredly, just to be sure.

"Yes. Now sleep, my red rose, sleep." Sebastian stroked Grell's cheek gently. Grell smiled and, now reassured, easily fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! We're happy to present the next chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They mean so much to us. :) We hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

Chapter 5

Grell moaned sleepily as he slowly awoke. He yawned and stretched his spine. Grell felt warmth beside and around him. He opened his eyes and was elated to see he was curled up against Sebastian and his head was resting on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian's arm was wrapped protectively around Grell, eyes closed and relaxed. Grell smiled and watched him. He looked more relaxed than Grell had ever seen. Grell closed his own eyes and sighed happily.

"Falling asleep again, are we?" Sebastian asked, eyes still closed but a small smirk playing on his lips. Grell giggled and snuggled closer.

"No. I'm just enjoying laying with you," he replied, blushing a bit. Sebastian's smile widened slightly as his arm tightened on Grell's hip.

"Are you sore?" he taunted playfully. Grell rubbed his leg against Sebastian's.

"Very sore. I like it," he replied with a grin. Sebastian chuckled.

"Really? That's interesting."

His fingers slightly pinched Grell's exposed skin. Grell leaned up and placed a few kisses along Sebastian's cheek.

"Mhmm," he purred. Grell tilted his head a bit and lightly grazed Sebastian's ear with his teeth. Sebastian slid his hand up Grell's spine with a smile.

"If you're trying to get another round out of me, it won't happen," Sebastian warned. Grell pulled back to look at him.

"I'm not. I just like being near you and being able to touch you without getting beaten up," he replied with a smile as he absentmindedly drew random patterns on Sebastian's chest with his fingers.

Sebastian smiled fondly at Grell.

"Haha, well you have time to get used to it. Now what can I make you for breakfast?"

He gently pushed a stray red lock out of Grell's face. Grell sighed at the gentle gesture.

"Anything is fine. Everything you make is delicious," he said with a serene smile. Grell let his hand wander over Sebastian's muscles. Sebastian let his fingertips brush against Grell's cheek.

"You want me to surprise you?" he confirmed. The Reaper's red-pained fingernails tickled against Sebastian's skin. Grell grinned and kissed him.

"Yep," he replied, reluctantly moving away so Sebastian could get up. Sebastian sat up, the blankets slipping farther down the ivory skin.

"Do you have any requests, or do I have full freedom on the subject?"

Grell blushed and giggled lightly.

"You have full freedom to make whatever you want," he said, picking up his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on. Sebastian smiled, helping to pull Grell's hair through the chain.

"Do you want it in bed or in the dining room, milady?"

Grell thought for a moment.

"I think I'll eat in bed today. I'm rather sore after all," he laughed. Sebastian chuckled.

"It sounds like I did something right, hm?"

Sebastian cupped Grell's cheek and placed a chaste kiss on the red-head's lips. Grell smiled into the kiss.

"Of course you did. You're One Hell of a Lover, right?" he giggled. Sebastian laughed slightly.

"I think you have proved that, little lady." he stepped out of bed and dressed quickly. Grell smiled happily as he watched his handsome Demon. He felt so lucky to receive Sebastian's attentions. Sebastian gave a small bow and left the room.

Grell pushed his pillows up to recline against. He stretched with a wince and leaned back. Grell wondered what Sebastian would make as a surprise. Sebastian was back in less than 20 minutes with a full plate, tea, and a small bouquet of red roses. He placed the tray over Grell's lap with a smile.

"Breakfast, my lady."

Grell nearly swooned.

"Thank you, darling! You're so sweet," he trilled, grinning up at Sebastian. Grell took a sip of his tea before beginning breakfast. Sebastian smiled.

"What would you like me to tend to today, ma'am?" he asked with a small bow. Grell pat the other side of the bed.

"I want you to tend to me today," he giggled. "I'm sure the manor is in good shape for today. I just want to spend time with you."

Sebastian blinked.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Grell, but you have reapings to do today, do you not?"

Sebastian sat himself on the bed, hand on Grell's knee. Grell's expression darkened slightly.

"No. Will has my To Die List and I'm not going near him again anytime soon," he said, angrily biting off a piece of scone. Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What did he do to you, Grell?"

He held back a growl. Grell leaned further back in his pillows.

"After yesterday morning…I had to go to Will's office because my To Die List needed an extension. He said I looked depressed, and then that he could smell a Demon. Will…he said I must have had a one night stand and that I'd also had to have woken up alone. He basically said I got what I deserve because I'm always talking about love and how wonderful it is," he explained, looking sadly up at Sebastian.

Sebastian tensed. How dare Spears say such a thing? Sebastian always knew William was a stick in the mud and total ass but this was hitting an all new low. He reached up and gingerly cradled Grell's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Grell..."

Sebastian couldn't help but share some of the responsibility for such an awful thing. Grell leaned into Sebastian's hand.

"You don't need to apologize again. Besides…he was wrong. But I still can't face him just yet," he replied, placing his hand over Sebastian's. Sebastian gave a small smile.

"I would like to inquire something about your past, Grell. You can answer or not."

He gently slid a hand through the red-head's hair. Grell sighed contentedly.

"Alright," he agreed, enjoying the feeling of Sebastian's fingers in his hair. Sebastian took a breath.

"Were you interested in Spears?" he inquired. Grell was surprised at the question.

"That's an odd question, darling. But…yes, once. It was brief, though. I merely thought he was somewhat attractive. There weren't many attractive Reapers around. Most of them were sooo old. So of course I was a little interested. But it quickly went away when he got his promotion and became the complete bastard that he is now," he explained. Then Grell grinned and wrapped his arms around one of Sebastian's and giggled. "Then I met you and any thoughts of Will flew right out of my head."

Sebastian smiled.

"Lucky me." He would have to keep that in mind when he saw Spears again. Might be a good way to throw him off during a battle. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"That almost sounded sarcastic, darling," he said, poking at Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian smirked.

"I don't see how; I am lucky."

His hand slid from Grell's knee to the Reaper's thigh. Grell blushed and smiled.

"It's just hard to tell sometimes. You can be difficult to read, Sebby," he replied, kissing where he'd poked him. Sebastian chuckled.

"That's the point, my lady." He slid his fingers through Grell's hair. "You'll learn to read me in time, Grell."

Grell sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later," he said, kissing him lightly. Sebastian returned the kiss.

"I'm sure you will. Now are you going to let your breakfast get cold?" he asked with a coy smirk. Grell whined and pulled away.

"You're so distracting, Sebby," he chided with a small smile. Grell picked up his plate and began to eat again. Sebastian chuckled and stood, clearing any mess from the night before.

Grell soon finished his breakfast and his tea.

"You're cooking is always perfect, darling," he commented, licking his lips and stretching out to lay seductively against the pillows. Sebastian chuckled at Grell's position.

"And you say I'm distracting." He approached the red-head and slid his fingers across Grell's side. "I told you another round wasn't going to happen this morning, Grell."

Grell pouted.

"Fine…but, why not?" he asked, shifting into a kneeling position so he could slide his arms around Sebastian's neck again. Sebastian gave a sweet smile and cupped Grell's cheek.

"I'm not sure how much you can take yet, Grell. I could end up seriously hurting you."

He gently rubbed his thumb against the soft skin. Grell leaned into the touch and smiled.

"That's so kind of you," he replied, kissing Sebastian sweetly. Sebastian gave a smile and cleared the dishes away.

"Are you going to get dressed or stay in bed all day?"

Grell got out of bed.

"I suppose I ought to get up. I'm not very good at being lazy," he replied with a smile. Grell made sure to give an extra swing to his hips as he sashayed to his wardrobe. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the gesture. Grell may not be good at being lazy, but he definitely had a knack for being desirable. Maybe Sebastian could give him a little love...

"Want some help?" his voice like silk. Grell grinned over his shoulder.

"I suppose so," he giggled. Sebastian smirked. He laid out Grell's attire and turned to the Reaper.

"Do you want help with everything?" Sebastian smirked, a hand gently rubbing Grell's shoulder. Grell's smile widened.

"Please," he replied, wriggling slightly. Sebastian slid the white shirt onto Grell's shoulders and buttoned it, never breaking eye contact, eyes seductively lidded. Grell blushed. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Sebastian's gaze was always so captivating.

Once the shirt was completed, Sebastian held up two pairs of panties.

"Which one would you like, milady?"

Grell blushed even more, though he couldn't stop a smile.

"Those," he said, gesturing to the red satin pair with black lace trim. Sebastian smiled.

"As you wish, my beauty."

Sebastian knelt down and held the article of clothing out. Grell giggled at the compliment and daintily stepped into the panties. Sebastian pulled the lace article up Grell's long legs, tantalizingly slowly. Grell lightly bit his lower lip. His face was quite pink by then.

Sebastian's hands slid across Grell's soft skin.

"Comfortable?"

His nimble hands caressed the Reaper's narrow hips. Grell nodded.

"Yes, thank you," he replied rather breathily. Sebastian smirked to himself as he stood.

"Good."

He grabbed the black trousers and knelt once again. Sebastian was definitely glad Grell wasn't the type to take full advantage of the contract like most humans would. Grell placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders to steady himself as he stepped into his trousers.

Sebastian pulled them up and buttoned them.

"If I may be so bold, milady, I'm surprised you don't have more dresses and skirts."

Grell smiled.

"I do. Most of them are at my apartment though. I don't usually get to wear them, though," he replied. Grell's smile turned into a cheeky grin. "I can wear them more often if you'd like."

Sebastian smiled, tucking Grell's shirt into the trousers.

"I would very much like to see that, milady."

Maybe he would even buy Grell a few...alluring outfits for their own enjoyment. Grell giggled. He couldn't wait to wear some of his favorite skirts and dresses for Sebastian. Sebastian swiftly tied Grell's bow tie and buttoned his vest.

"Are you going to retrieve your outfits from you're apartment today or shall I get you some?"

Grell glanced down at the ground.

"I'd rather not go to my apartment today. I might run into Will on my way there or back," he replied, looking back up at Sebastian. Sebastian gave a comforting smile.

"I will get you some dresses today then," he gently kissed the back of Grell's hand. Grell just barely managed to stop himself from confessing his love then and there. He loved Sebastian so much, but he knew Sebastian didn't (or couldn't) feel the same; it would hurt more to hear Sebastian say that. Grell kissed him happily instead.

"Thank you, darling," he said. Sebastian kissed back, slipping a hand into Grell's hair and gripping firmly. He wasn't sure if he was feeling love but whatever he felt for the red-head was wonderful and it made him genuinely...happy.

"Of course, milady."

Grell smiled up at him.

"Do you need any money? I believe Madam Red left quite a bit behind in her safe," he inquired, resting his hands against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smiled.

"That depends. How much do you want me to get you?" He slipped a hand around Grell's hips. Grell kissed him again.

"It doesn't have to be too much. I'll get the dresses and skirts from my apartment soon enough," he replied, kissing his jaw. Sebastian let his eyes slip closed contentedly.

"Alright. Do you want to come or shall I surprise you?"

His grip tightened slightly, pulling Grell closer. Grell thought for a moment as he continued planting small kisses along Sebastian's jawline. It was tempting to go, but he also wanted to be surprised.

"I like your surprises, Sebby. I think I'll wait here," replied Grell. Sebastian smiled. He had a few things he wanted to surprise Grell with.

"Don't get into trouble," he warned teasingly, pinching Grell's ass gently. Grell gasped and grinned.

"I'll try, darling," he replied with a giggle.

"Maybe I should tie you to the bed to make sure."

Sebastian gave a devilish smile and another, rougher pinch to the Reaper's rear. Grell moaned softly and wriggled excitedly.

"Maybe you should," he agreed with a wink.

"It seems to me that it would be more enjoyable for both of us were I with you. After all," he held Grell's wrists together tightly but gently, "being bound and alone isn't that much fun. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sebastian leaned in and licked the shell of Grell's ear seductively. Grell shivered and moaned.

"True…then maybe later?" he asked, arching against Sebastian. Sebastian gave a chuckle.

"You want to play with the idea?"

He was rather honored that Grell trusted him so much. Grell nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes," he replied. Grell could barely contain his excitement at the thought of being bound and helpless to whatever Sebastian wanted to do to him. It had been a fantasy of his for a while, among other things. Sebastian chuckled.

"As you wish, my beautiful red rose," he charmed. Sebastian was actually looking forward to such a night. Grell was definitely adventurous. Sebastian just barely held back licking his lips. Grell giggled and kissed him.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he purred. Sebastian pulled back with a smile.

"If you don't need anything else for the time being, milady, I'll go get you those dresses?" he inquired. Grell nodded and smiled.

"Alright. I can't wait to see what you'll get," he replied, hips swaying from side to side happily.

"Any special requests?"

Sebastian stepped back slightly. Grell shook his head.

"As long as they're red I'm fine with anything," he said. Sebastian chuckled. He had figured as much but it hadn't hurt to ask. He gave a bow.

"As you wish," he stood and exited the room with a final smile Grell's way.

Grell was curled up on the couch in the lounge with a book. He wondered what Sebastian would get him. Grell grinned; he hoped there would be something sexy. Sebastian entered the manor, arms full of bags. He walked into the lounge and smiled at Grell.

"Hello, dear. Good reading?"

He placed the bags down next to the couch. Grell set the book down and stood up to give Sebastian a kiss.

"Hello," he chirped. "I was reading Romeo and Juliet. It's my absolute favorite."

Sebastian returned the kiss gently.

"You have very sophisticated taste in literature, Grell," he smiled. Grell smiled back.

"Thank you, Sebby. Now ~ what did you get?" he asked, walking his fingers up Sebastian's chest. Sebastian chuckled.

"I can't keep anything from you for long can I?" he smiled lovingly. Grell kissed his cheek.

"Nope," he giggled. Sebastian laughed.

"Alright, Grell, sit down and I'll show you your new clothes."

Sebastian pushed on Grell's shoulders gently. Grell sat and crossed one leg over the other. His eyes shone eagerly as he waited for Sebastian to show him the clothes. Sebastian smirked.

"Good girl."

He opened one bag and held out a beautiful red satin dress with black frills on the sleeve-ends, neckline, and bottom trim. Grell squealed and reached out to take it.

"It's lovely!" he exclaimed. Sebastian chuckled, handing Grell the dress.

"I thought you would like it."

Grell draped it over his arm so he could stand and kiss Sebastian.

"I love it, darling," he replied. Sebastian smiled and reached into another bag.

"I'm glad to hear it, Grell."

Sebastian held up a light cherry-coloured tea dress with light pink trim. Grell squeaked and took the dress from him.

"It's so pretty! You certainly know what I like, Sebby," he trilled. Sebastian smiled.

"I guess I do."

He mulled the thought over for a moment then revealed another dress; a summer evening gown this time - black silk over a bright red skirt and bodice. Red roses decorated the shoulders and train. Grell almost swooned.

"Oh my!" He took the dress and admired it more closely.

"I asked them to tailor the roses especially for you."

Sebastian slipped behind Grell and snaked his arms around the small waist. Grell leaned against Sebastian and smiled back at him.

"You are absolutely perfect, Sebastian. I love it," he replied. Sebastian placed a gentle kiss on Grell's neck.

"I'm simply one Hell of a lover, Grell."

He stepped back and held out two more bags.

"Go ahead."

Grell opened the first bag and pulled out a dark red, velvet dress with short, airy sleeves. There were two crimson roses at the waist. Grell squealed again and pulled out the second dress. It reminded him of Madam Red's usual dress, though there was a bit of black trim along the neckline. Grell turned in Sebastian's arms and kissed him.

"You're so wonderful," he said. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell's hips, returning the kiss.

"I'm glad you think so, it means I'm living up to your expectations."

He slipped a hand up Grell's spine and into his hair. Grell smiled adoringly up at Sebastian.

"You always do. Most of the time you surpass them," he replied, kissing his cheek. Sebastian chuckled.

"That's good to hear." He leaned close. "Maybe I can do the same with that little experiment tonight."

He gave a sharp slap to Grell's rear. Grell squeaked and giggled.

"I'm sure you can," he said, leaning up to lightly nip at Sebastian's ear in retaliation. Sebastian pulled himself away before things got too carried away.

"Can I interest you in tea in the garden?" he purred. Grell smiled.

"Yes, please," he replied. "I'll just put these away first."

Sebastian gave a nod.

"I will meet you out there then."

He gently pet Grell's soft cheek, lost in the Reaper's sparkling eyes. Grell leaned into the touch with a small blush. After a moment he gave Sebastian a light kiss, then turned and headed upstairs.

Sebastian watched Grell walk upstairs with a smile. The longer he was with the red-head, the more Sebastian felt like he might actually be experiencing love... He walked out to the garden and set up the tea in the rose garden.

Grell entered his room and headed over the wardrobe. He opened it and was very surprised to see two new nightgowns hanging inside. Grell's eyes widened before he grinned.

"That sneaky Demon," he muttered fondly. Both nightgowns were short and red. The first had a lace sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. Grell could tell it would end high above his knees. The second seemed to be made of chiffon and the neckline seemed mostly see-through. It looked as though it would end right at his knees.

Grell couldn't wait to wear them for Sebastian that night. He put the dresses inside, before deciding to wear the tea dress right then. Grell pulled it out and changed into it. He practically skipped to the mirror to see what it looked like. Grell squealed and wriggled happily at how nice it looked. He felt so pretty. After he finished admiring himself in the mirror he headed downstairs and into the garden.

Sebastian had just finished placing everything perfectly when Grell strode into the garden. A fond smile creased his features when he noticed Grell was wearing the tea dress. He gave a small bow and held out Grell's chair.

"You look stunning, Grell."

Grell grinned and blushed as he sat down.

"Thank you, Sebastian," he replied with a slight giggle. Sebastian pushed the chair in, slipping his hand through Grell's silky locks.

"My pleasure, milady."

He expertly poured Grell's tea. Grell couldn't stop smiling even as he sipped his tea. He was so happy to be with Sebastian. Everything seemed so perfect.

"I never thought of you to be the kind to ditch work. But then again, you are just full of surprises, aren't you?" an arrogant voice spoke from behind the two. Sebastian turned in a start to find William T. Spears glaring at them. Sebastian was shocked; how did the Reaper manage to slip by him?

Grell gasped and turned.

"Will!? What are you doing here?" he demanded, glaring at his superior. William stood authoritatively, Death Scythe clutched in his fist.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Sutcliff," he hissed. Grell sneered.

"You're the one that took my To Die List. I have no reason to be at work today," he replied, crossing one leg over the other with a haughty look. William's gaze narrowed slightly.

"You left your List in my office yesterday. I was finished with it and _you_ left it."

He pushed his glasses up. Grell stood, glaring furiously.

"I asked for it back but you wouldn't stop mocking me long enough to give it to me!" he snapped, chainsaw appearing in his hands.

Sebastian quickly stepped between the two, holding Grell back with an arm.

"Spears, I must ask you to leave," he addressed the Reaper in a warning tone. William gave an amused chuckle.

"You really think he loves you, Demon?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Do you think he doesn't?" he smirked. Grell narrowed his eyes at Will. What was he up to? William gave a cocky smirk.

"He thinks you love him, Sutcliff. But we know better, don't we?" his voice dripped venom as he glared at Grell. Grell's continued to glare back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, preparing to rev up his chainsaw. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat. William glowered between the two.

"You don't remember?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly with suppressed anger. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly," he huffed. Sebastian thought he knew what William was talking about, but Grell had said he'd only had a passing interest in the other Reaper. A low growl rumbled up from William's throat. He turned to Sebastian.

"Sutcliff doesn't know what love is. He runs after the newest men in a heartbeat." He turned to glare at Grell. "He's nothing but a slut."

Grell's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"How _dare_ you!? That is not true!" he exclaimed, sounding very hurt. Sebastian growled and his eyes flashed.

"It's very rude to accuse a lady of such a thing, Spears," he snarled, silverware appearing in his hands.

"Oh it's no accusation, I assure you, Michaelis." William readjusted his glasses. "The second you came along, Sutcliff's...affections for me flew out the door in a heartbeat. He doesn't love others. He just loves sex."

Grell shook in anger.

"That's not true! I've never slept with anyone but Sebastian! I lost interest in you because you were a bastard and I never loved you!" he shouted.

Sebastian's demonic energy began to seep from him in strong waves. He flung a warning knife at William's head.

"Leave. Now. Or I will force you to," Sebastian growled. William moved skillfully out of the way.

"I'll be happy to leave, Demon." He turned to Grell. "As soon as I get my red-headed embarrassment of an employee."

Grell started up his chainsaw.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he said, baring his teeth. Sebastian pushed a wave of demonic energy at Will.

"I won't give you another chance," he warned. William was slightly surprised at Grell's stubbornness.

"You can either come back to work with me on your own, or I'll make you, Sutcliff. And I won't go easy on you," William sneered, his cool and collected demeanor slipping. Sebastian attacked before Grell could. He flung his knives and forks at William along with a plate from the table.

Only one utensil managed to hit its target. William grunted as he yanked the knife from his shoulder.

"You have wonderful aim, Michaelis, I'll give you that."

He attacked Sebastian with his scythe. Sebastian dodged easily. Grell leapt from the side, swinging his chainsaw towards Will's arms. William gave Grell a harsh jab in the throat, kicking the red-head to the ground. Grell coughed and gagged.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Sutcliff!" he gloated. Sebastian charged William from behind and shoved a fork into his shoulder blade.

"And _you_ don't know how long I've wanted to do _that_," he hissed. William gave a grunt of pain before whipping his scythe around, knocking Sebastian away.

"Fair enough, Demon." William ripped the fork from his back and threw it to the ground. "He must be a _great_ lay."

Sebastian snarled, his fangs lengthening. He was on his feet in the blink of an eye. Grell had gotten up as well. Sebastian saw Grell aim a swipe at William's head with his chainsaw. William dodged the deadly attempt in the nick of time.

"You two make quite the team." He jumped back from the two. It was clear that William was outnumbered and out skilled. "You are relieved from you're Reaping duties, Grell Sutcliff. Hand over your spectacles and I'll leave you to live your little fantasy."

Grell was shocked.

"You have no right! You have to get permission from the Council!" he protested. Sebastian flung more knives at William. He wanted the Reaper gone. William avoided the knives with a glare. He would be back. He opened a portal to the Reaper's Realm and was gone.

Sebastian turned to Grell.

"Are you alright, Grell?"

He didn't notice Grell sustain any injuries but he was still worried. Grell let his chainsaw disappear. His body shook in anger and despair. If he was suspended, he would lose everything. Grell needed his glasses to see, and they would take his beloved chainsaw. Grell needed the job to reap souls to give to Sebastian. He registered Sebastian's question and looked up at him.

"I'm not hurt," Grell replied. Sebastian approached Grell cautiously.

"Are you sure?" he touched Grell's shoulder gently. Grell nodded and moved to lean against Sebastian.

"You don't believe what he said, do you? I'm not slut, despite the way I may act. I've only ever slept with you," he said. Sebastian held Grell tightly.

"I don't believe a word of it, Grell. I know you."

Sebastian kissed Grell's forehead. He was very surprised at Spears' enraged jealousy. Sebastian stroked Grell's hair comfortingly. Grell smiled a little and snuggled close.

"That means a lot, Sebastian. Thank you," he replied, feeling relieved about that at least. Sebastian nuzzled the top of Grell's head; relishing the intoxicating scent.

"I may not know exactly what love is, Grell, but I can assure you that Spears was far from correct about you; you do know how to love."

He gently picked the Reaper up bridal style and walked them into the manor. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I love you, Sebastian, very much," he said, looking into the Demon's eyes. Sebastian smiled fondly back. He brought Grell up to the master bathroom, where a relaxing, candle-lit bath waited for the red-head.

"Why don't you relax while I clean up the garden? Then you can choose anything you would like to do for the remainder of the night."

He began to unbutton the back of Grell's dress. Grell nodded.

"Alright. Thank you," he replied. While he was disappointed that Sebastian hadn't said it back, he had expected it. He was relieved that Sebastian hadn't disappeared or rejected him, though.

Sebastian quickly stripped Grell of his dress and undergarments and slipped the Reaper into the hot water. He poured a lavender bath oil into the water and leaned down to kiss Grell's shoulder.

"I love you, Grell," Sebastian whispered. Grell's eyes widened and slowly a large smile spread across his face.

"I…I'm so happy!" he said, feeling tears of joy gather in the corners of his eyes. Sebastian smiled. He hadn't known he was capable of feeling such a thing but he meant it. Grell turned his head and kissed him lovingly. Sebastian gladly kissed back. He didn't care what Spears said; he loved Grell and would never leave him. Sebastian's hands slid down Grell's shoulders and caressed his flat chest.

"I apologize it has taken me this long to realize it."

Grell smiled up at him and reached up to press his hand gently to Sebastian's cheek.

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad that you do love me," he replied. Grell had never felt so happy before. Sebastian smiled down into those beautiful eyes.

"I do, Grell, contract or not. You are quite a charmer yourself," he chuckled gently and stood. "Take your time to relax and I will be back."

Grell blushed and nodded. He sunk a little more into the warm water with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews again! We really appreciate them! We hope you enjoy this new chapter. :D

Chapter 6

Sebastian made quick work of the messy garden and tea things. He was troubled; Spears' attack and jealously was weighing heavily on his mind. From now on Sebastian would have to bring Grell with him on trips to ensure his safety - or at least ask Undertaker to keep an eye on the red-head.

Sebastian pushed the negative thoughts aside and finished clipping a bouquet of roses. He had better things to worry about than Spears' sudden jealousy. Sebastian made his way back into the manor, a content smile dancing across his lips. He had a gorgeous Reaper waiting for him after all.

Grell had squealed happily the moment Sebastian had left. Sebastian loved him! He was so happy he didn't even know how to express it properly. Grell washed himself with his favorite oils to make his skin and hair extremely soft. He wanted Sebastian to completely ravish him tonight.

Grell had enough of soaking in the tub and climbed out. He patted himself dry and hurried into the bedroom. Grell opened the wardrobe and pulled out the nightgown with the sweetheart neckline and pulled it on.

Sebastian walked to the bedroom and gave a small knock.

"Grell? Are you ready?" he sang.

Grell looked towards the door with a smile. He quickly brushed out his hair with his fingers.

"Yes, darling," Grell called back. Sebastian opened the door and froze at the sight before him. Grell looked incredibly sexy in the short red nightgown.

"Wow..."

Grell giggled and walked up to Sebastian.

"Hello," he said, leaning up on his tip toes to kiss him. Sebastian blinked a few times before registering that Grell had approached him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but in my opinion, that nightgown was a great buy."

Sebastian quickly pulled Grell into a kiss. Grell giggled again and returned the kiss.

"I agree," he replied against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian pulled back just slightly to admire how the silk flowed over Grell's curves.

"Now, as promised, you make the decision for tonight's adventure."

He swayed them side to side. Grell grinned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I want you to tie me up and ravish me," he purred, batting his eyelashes. Sebastian chuckled.

"Awfully blunt, aren't we?"

He reached down and pulled Grell up, linking the red-head's legs around his waist and he walked them over to the bed. Grell kissed the tip of Sebastian's nose.

"I'm just a girl who knows what she wants," he replied, rubbing his hands up and down Sebastian's back.

"Oh I have no doubts about _that_," Sebastian replied. He gently laid Grell on his back and climbed on top of the Reaper. Sebastian shrugged off his tailcoat and pulled his tie loose.

"You're sure you want to give me so much freedom? I don't want to hurt you."

He placed a loving kiss on Grell's lips. Grell smiled adoringly at him.

"I'm sure. I trust you," he replied. Sebastian smiled back. He slipped a hand up the red nightgown. Reaching a perky nipple, he smirked.

"As you wish."

Grell gasped and arched his back. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian gave Grell's chest a good pinch before discarding the troublesome clothing. He gazed hungrily over the soft skin and licked his lips, eyes flashing.

Grell smiled, reached his hands up above his head, and stretched seductively. He pushed his hips up against Sebastian's with a giggle. Sebastian smiled devilishly, exposing his fangs. In a flash, Grell's wrists were bound together above his head by Sebastian's tie, the silken cloth binding the Reaper to the headboard.

"You've gotten quite excited, Grell."

Sebastian's hand slipped down to rub Grell's inner thigh. Grell moaned softly.

"With the way you've been looking at me, I just couldn't help it," he said, tugging his hands a little to test the strength of the bonds. Grell smiled when he found he couldn't move them much. Sebastian gave a pinch to Grell's sensitive inner thigh.

"Satisfied with your bindings?"

He knew his knots would hold fine but he wasn't so sure the bed would...Grell gasped and nodded.

"Yes," he replied, squirming excitedly. With a smirk, Sebastian moved off the bed and began undressing himself slowly. He figured if Grell couldn't undress him himself, he would at least want a bit of a show.

Grell blushed and watched eagerly. Why did Sebastian have to be so _terribly_ sexy? He bit his lower lip lightly. Sebastian dropped his shirt to the floor, exposing his tight muscles and flawless skin. Grell held back a whine as his eyes wandered over the handsome Demon's torso.

Sebastian reached his hand up and pushed his bangs out of the way.

"Do you like what you see, my dear?"

Grell did whine this time.

"Ohhh yes," he replied, beginning to wriggle on the bed. Sebastian chuckled darkly and began to remove his trousers.

"I'm glad."

He gave a chuckle at seeing Grell's stiffening member. Grell bit his lip again, though a little harder than before. He whimpered softly as he watched Sebastian remove his trousers. Sebastian let the black pants drop around his ankles...along with his underwear.

Grell moaned and bit his lip harder, drawing a bit of blood, though he didn't mind. Sebastian was so big. Grell writhed in excitement. He couldn't wait to feel that inside him again. Sebastian approached Grell slowly, leer growing. He slid a fingertip across Grell's lip, picking up the blood.

"What's this, Grell? Hurting yourself?" he teased. "Should I be worried?"

Grell blushed and pouted.

"Only if you keep teasing me like that," he replied with a giggle. Sebastian smirked and flicked his tongue across his fingertip, his eyes dilating with the taste of Grell's blood. It was the perfect taste. Grell saw Sebastian's expression change a bit and grinned. He bit his lower lip again, drawing a little more blood.

"Oops! It seems I've injured myself again. You'll have to kiss it better," he simpered. Sebastian chuckled and moved to hold himself above his bound Reaper.

"You are shameless."

He leaned forward and ran his tongue across Grell's lip tantalizingly slow. Grell moaned.

"But you like that about me, don't you?" he replied, pushing his head up a bit to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian smiled into the kiss. He really did like that about Grell. It was something one doesn't find very often. If at all.

"You know I do."

Sebastian slipped his hands down Grell's sides and gripped the red-head's hips. Grell moaned again, this time a little louder. He wanted to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull him closer, but the bonds stopped him and that drove him wild in the best ways.

"Please, touch me more," begged Grell. Sebastian grinned.

"Where? You need to be a specific girl, Grell."

Sebastian gave Grell's hip a nice pinch. Grell gasped and his hips twitched.

"Everywhere," he said breathily.

Sebastian chuckled devilishly as he complied. He couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun. The brothels in Hell were fine for a needed fix but that was it. Grell was much more desirable in every way.

Grell moaned and arched under his hands. It felt so good to be at Sebastian's mercy and to feel his large hands on his body. Grell whined a bit; he wanted more. Sebastian smirked.

"You're so impatient," he pushed two fingers to Grell's lips. Although he was enjoying the sight of Grell writhing in need beneath him, he didn't want Grell to become bored. Grell eagerly took Sebastian's fingers into his mouth and began sucking and licking them. His eyes became heavily lidded and he moaned as he sucked on Sebastian's fingers. Grell mentally smirked as he looked up at the Demon through his eyelashes coyly.

Sebastian purred at the erotic sight. Grell was extremely talented. He slid his other hand down and began to tease the red-head's neglected member. Grell moaned and his eyes closed. He sucked and licked more excitedly as his hips thrust up against Sebastian's hand. Grell pulled his head back a bit and ran his tongue over the tips of Sebastian's fingers before taking them back into his mouth.

Sebastian's eyes rolled back in lust.

"You're a bad girl, aren't you?"

It was more an exact statement than a question. Sebastian slid his fingers further into Grell's mouth with a smirk. He wondered how far the Reaper could take. Grell's eyes widened in surprise but he easily took Sebastian's fingers farther into his mouth. He was quite glad he didn't need to breathe or it would probably have been an issue. Grell hummed contentedly and sucked more enthusiastically. Sebastian was rather surprised. Grell hadn't even gagged. He growled erotically at the thought of something besides his fingers in Grell's expert mouth. Sebastian pulled his fingers free.

"Are you ready?"

Grell licked his lips and spread his legs.

"Yes," he replied with a grin. Sebastian smiled and locked their lips, pushing his first soaked finger inside the Reaper. He would probably never get used to how incredibly tight Grell was. Grell moaned into the kiss and arched his back. He quickly lifted his legs as high as he could to give Sebastian's easier access. Sebastian moved in closer, his finger ghosting over Grell's sweet spot.

Grell threw his head back, keening loudly, and writhed beneath Sebastian. His hands tugged against their restraints as he moaned and whined. Sebastian chuckled as he added his second finger.

"Want to be untied?"

He spread his fingers apart, stretching Grell. Grell gasped and whimpered in pleasure then shook his head wildly.

"No!" he replied desperately, bucking his hips. Sebastian was surprised. He smiled and kissed Grell's neck gently. Grell moaned softly and stretched his neck, giving Sebastian more room. Everything felt so good. Sebastian licked the exposed skin with a purr. Not only did the red-head's blood taste like perfection but so did his skin.

Sebastian removed his fingers with one last stretch and positioned himself.

"Do you want me to go slowly?"

Sebastian may be a Demon, and very hot and heavy at the moment, but he would sooner cut off his own wings than hurt Grell. Grell opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Only at first…then you can go as fast and as hard as you want," he replied with a smile. Sebastian smiled fondly and ran his fingers across Grell's cheek, moving a few strands of hair along the way.

"As you wish, my love."

Sebastian began slowly pushing in, his arms slithering around Grell's body. Grell cried out in pain and pleasure. Though it was becoming easier, he still had to remember to relax himself. Grell wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist as he tried to calm himself. Sebastian froze. He may never forgive himself if he hurt the beautiful Reaper beneath him. He quickly pressed his lips to Grell's.

"Relax, Grell."

Grell managed to do so and kissed back.

"I'm alright…keep going, darling," he panted, bumping his nose against Sebastian's affectionately. Sebastian smiled and nodded. With a gentle but firm thrust, Sebastian was buried in Grell; a pleasurable growl erupted from his throat. Grell moaned loudly and his legs tightened around Sebastian's waist. He sighed happily at feeling so full. Grell's hands flexed in their bonds as he gave an encouraging roll of his hips.

Sebastian started with slow, gentle thrusts; his hands sliding across Grell's back.

"You are so beautiful, Grell."

He leaned down and placed gentle kisses across Grell's jaw and neck as he continued to thrust. Grell moaned even more and arched his back.

"Sebastian," he gasped out, moving his hips in time with Sebastian's. Sebastian purred and started to speed up, the bed creaking with each thrust. He reached up and untied Grell's hands. As much fun as it was to see the red-head totally helpless, Sebastian wanted those hands free. He quickly linked his hand with Grell's, squeezing firmly.

Grell keened and squeezed back. He quickly gripped Sebastian's back with his free hand as he leaned up to kiss Sebastian passionately. Sebastian kissed back, slipping his tongue past Grell's lips. His thrusts started to get faster and more passionate. Grell could drive him crazy with a simple kiss. Grell mewled and pressed his tongue to Sebastian's. He dug his nails into Sebastian's back and squeezed his inner muscles around him.

Sebastian growled wildly; his thrusts becoming even faster and harder. His mind was a total blank, his demon instincts soon taking over his conscious thoughts. Grell wailed in pleasure and tossed his head back as Sebastian slammed into his sweet spot. He didn't even try to keep up and happily allowed Sebastian to do as he pleased.

Sebastian grinned and slammed into that special bunch of nerves again and again. His eyes were wild and dilated as he leaned forward and latched his fangs onto Grell's neck. Grell cried out and clawed at Sebastian's back. He writhed and moaned. Sebastian gave a few quicker, slamming thrusts before going deeper. He pulled back from Grell's neck and grinned at the two red holes.

"Cum, Grell. Cum for me," he ordered, his voice wild and deep. Grell screamed and came, his back arching off the bed. Everything seemed to go white, and when his vision returned he was lying limply on the bed. Sebastian snarled at the tightening and released deep inside the exhausted Reaper with a roar. After he calmed from his intense high Sebastian's eyes returned to normal. He looked down at the Reaper and realized what he had let happen.

"Grell? Are you alright?" his voice slightly panicked. Grell blinked slowly and his giggle sounded almost drunk.

"'m perfect," he murmured with a grin. Sebastian gave a sigh of relief. That could have been seriously bad. He pulled out of Grell and pulled the red-head into his arms tightly. Grell snuggled close and kissed his chest.

"I love you," he sighed happily. Sebastian smiled down at Grell with a chuckle.

"I love you too, Grell."

He decided to forget the near disaster for now. He could worry later. Grell smiled brightly and tucked his head under Sebastian's chin. Right now, everything was perfect and he soon fell asleep.

Grell awoke with a yawn. When he didn't feel skin beneath his fingers or head his eyes snapped open. The area beside him was empty except for two roses twined together in the shape of a heart. Grell sat up and hissed in pain. Had Sebastian left? Was that a goodbye? Grell tried to get up but cried out in pain and sat back in bed. Maybe he was worrying over nothing.

"Sebastian!?" Grell called. Within a few seconds, Sebastian was at the bed, worry riddled through his eyes.

"Are you alright, Grell?"

Grell relaxed immediately and looked rather sheepish.

"Yes…It's just…you weren't here, so…I wondered where you were," he finished lamely with a blush. Sebastian sighed and shook his head. He pulled Grell close and kissed the red locks.

"I won't ever leave you, Grell."

Grell leaned against him.

"I know. I'm sorry," he replied. Grell gave him a small smile. "The roses are lovely, darling. Thank you."

Sebastian cradled Grell in his arms lovingly.

"You're welcome. Are you sore? I'm actually surprised you can move at all."

Grell blushed and grinned.

"Yes, I'm very sore. I tried getting up to find you but I couldn't stand. You're very strong, love," he purred. Sebastian chuckled.

"I apologize for getting so out of control."

He hung his head slightly. Grell shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. I loved it!" he replied, his grin widening. "It was incredibly sexy."

Sebastian laughed.

"I'm glad you aren't fragile, dear, otherwise I could've broken you quite badly."

Sebastian gently tickled Grell's side. Grell giggled and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Then it's a good thing I'm a Reaper," he said, kissing him again.

"A very good thing," Sebastian purred into the kiss, burying his hands into Grell's long hair and cradling his head. Grell curled his hand into Sebastian's lapel and sighed happily as they kissed. Eventually he pulled back and smiled up at him.

"So, what were you doing?" asked Grell.

"Just cleaning up the manor and washing your new clothing," Sebastian smiled back. He was so happy. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle and pressed his cheek to Sebastian's chest.

"Thank you, darling. But, next time, could you at least wake me up before leaving? It's rather disconcerting waking up without you," he requested. Sebastian cuddled Grell comfortingly.

"I apologize; you just looked too peaceful to disturb."

He stroked Grell's hair lovingly. Grell smiled and sighed contentedly.

"I'll forgive you this time," he giggled lightly. Sebastian grinned.

"So next time you'll have to punish me?" he purred and gave Grell's rear a little slap. Grell gasped and jumped.

"I never said that," he replied. Sebastian chuckled and kissed Grell's cheek.

"Should I expect you to stay in bed today?"

Grell thought about it.

"I don't know. We Reapers heal pretty quickly. So maybe only most of the day," he replied with a small shrug. Grell felt sort of guilty for not getting any souls for Sebastian in the past two days. He had hoped to go and get some for him today. Sebastian noticed the guilt in Grell's eyes.

"What's wrong, Grell?" He suddenly felt a twinge of anxiety. Grell looked up at him.

"I haven't been able to get you any more souls, Sebby. I'm sorry," he said. "I've been eating right in front of you and you're probably hungry. I didn't mean to be so selfish."

Sebastian laughed.

"Grell, I've gone two years without eating. I am not hungry for nourishment." He leaned close and nipped at Grell's ear. "You satisfy my hunger quite well."

Grell blushed and smiled.

"I'm glad, but we still made a deal, and I don't go back on my word," he replied, kissing Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian pulled back and looked Grell in the eye.

"Then I wish to break the contract."

Grell's eyes widened.

"What? But, then won't you have to leave and go back to Hell?" he asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"I can stay wherever I wish. I only went back to Hell because I didn't know you wanted me to stay."

Grell smiled and kissed him.

"I love you. Even if we don't have a contract, I want you to be happy and comfortable. So as long as I'm a Reaper I will do my best to bring back souls for you," he said determinedly. Sebastian smiled; he was actually a little touched. He hugged Grell tightly.

"I love you too, Grell, that's why I want to stop the contract. I won't let you hurt yourself trying to get me a snack."

Grell snuggled close.

"Alright. If it makes you happy to end the contract, we can end it," he replied. As long as Sebastian loved him, Grell didn't care about the contract. Sebastian rested his chin on Grell's head.

"It would make me feel better. Don't worry though," he pulled back and looked into Grell's shining eyes. "I'm still bound to your side forever."

Grell felt tears of joy gather in the corners of his eyes. He didn't know what to say, so instead he pulled Sebastian down into a loving kiss. Sebastian happily kissed back. He never thought it was possible for a Demon - especially himself - to feel love. Grell shifted so that he was kneeling. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and began planting sweet kisses all over his face.

"I love you so much. Forever," Grell said between kisses. Sebastian sighed happily.

"Can I interest you in breakfast? Or would you prefer a hot bath first?"

Grell hummed in thought.

"How about breakfast while I take a bath?" he replied, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair with a grin. Sebastian smiled back.

"As you wish, milady."

He kissed the back of Grell's hand gently. Just because he ended the contract didn't mean he couldn't spoil Grell. Grell giggled and blushed.

"Um, would you mind helping me to the bath, please? I'm still very sore," he asked. Sebastian stood and scooped Grell up in his arms.

"I don't mind in the least. I told you I didn't want you hurting yourself."

He carried Grell to the bathroom. Grell smiled lovingly up at Sebastian.

"Thank you, love," he said, kissing Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian smiled and kissed back.

"Now, what do you say to a day of cuddling and kisses?"

He pulled Grell close. Grell beamed.

"I say that sounds wonderful," he replied. Sebastian gently slipped Grell into the tub and turned on the water.

"Good, because I plan on spoiling you quite a bit." Sebastian planted a gentle kiss on the red-head's temple. Grell blushed.

"I can't wait," he giggled, looking up at him.

William walked through the blank hallways in the Reaper Realm. He was determined to find some proof to get Grell fired. He was fed up with Grell's "love".

"…been on my back all day! He keeps telling me to find this specific soul but I can't!" complained a male voice.

"Then tell 'im that," replied another male voice.

"I did, but he doesn't believe me. It's just not there! I can't bring the prick a soul that doesn't exist."

William perked up at the conversation between two young Reapers passing. Missing souls? That was...unheard of.

"Excuse me. What did you say?" he asked as he approached the two. The two young reapers paled.

"Er…My superior's been asking me to bring him a soul from the Library. But it's not there," the reaper that had been complaining explained. William raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean it's not there? Have you seen it before?"

It was very possible it got moved. The young reaper nodded.

"I reaped the soul. But it's not in the Library. I checked everywhere," he said. William started to get worried.

"Was it a recent reaping?" he demanded. If it were an old reaping, there was a chance it could have been moved. The reaper shrugged.

"It was about a week or so ago," he replied. William's eyes widened and he ran to the library. There is no way a week old soul would be moved! He hurried in and quickly scanned the shelves. If his hunch was correct he knew exactly which kind of souls would be missing.

After 10 minutes, William was convinced. He gave a satisfied smile and left to run this news past the Council. Grell would be gone within an hour with this new evidence.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! Thanks again for the reviews! This chapter's a little short, but we hope you like it regardless. :)

Chapter 7

Grell, now dressed in the red satin dress, and Sebastian were curled up on the couch in the lounge. Grell was sitting in Sebastian's lap as they kissed. He felt so happy. Sebastian slipped his hands up the skirt to caress Grell's thighs. The day had been absolutely filled to the brim with sensual moments but this was starting to top them all. Suddenly, the doors burst open with a loud slam.

"Sutcliff! You've been stealing souls from the Reaper Library! Admit it!"

William T. Spears stood in the doorway. Grell's face turned bright red as he turned to look at his Superior.

"What!? Will?" he exclaimed, startled. William blinked a few times but hid his jealousy.

"Admit it!" he insisted. Sebastian set his jaw in annoyance.

"Can we help you, Spears?" he ground out the Reaper's name in hate. Grell frowned at Will.

"I have nothing to admit to you. Now if you would leave, we were busy," he replied waspishly, running his hands over Sebastian's chest and shoulders. William growled and approached the two.

"You've been stealing souls from the library, Sutcliff! You can't deny it."

He reached out to pull Grell off the couch but was stopped short by a menacing glare and growl from Sebastian. Grell quickly clung to Sebastian.

"I can and will deny it," he snapped. "Go away or we'll make you go. Again."

Sebastian kept his glare on William and his arm around Grell.

"You really should follow your own advice about emotions interfering with work, Spears. Just look at how jealous and vulnerable you've allowed yourself to get."

Sebastian gave a taunting smirk as he ran his hand along Grell's backside. William's blood boiled. He would NOT lose this battle.

Grell shivered pleasantly before glaring at Will.

"Leave. You're ruining the mood," he huffed. William was barely able to hold back.

"Not...until you admit...you've been stealing souls!"

He quickly yanked Grell off the demon, holding the red-head closely. Grell yelped and elbowed Will in the stomach. At the same time he stomped on his foot hard. Sebastian snarled and quickly - and gently - pulled Grell back into his arms.

"Get out, Spears! Now!"

William summoned his scythe and readied himself.

"Not without that confession, Demon."

He wasn't going to let Grell get away with this. Grell summoned his own scythe, but kept it at his side as he leaned against Sebastian.

"Then I guess you'll die, Will," he grinned. William shook his head.

"Not before you, Sutcliff."

Sebastian froze for a moment. Spears was losing it and becoming even more dangerous. Sebastian held an arm in front of Grell, forcing the red back even farther.

"Stay back, Grell..."

Grell wriggled excitedly.

"Of course! My big strong Sebby will protect me~," he cooed with a wink. William snarled in anger. Sebastian turned to look seriously at Grell.

"I'm very serious, Grell, be careful."

Grell smiled.

"I know. I will be, darling," he replied. Sebastian barely had time to nod before William's scythe jutted between the two lovers.

"STOP TAUNTING ME!" he shouted. Grell cried out in surprise and jumped back out of the way. Sebastian punched William in the jaw, using the few seconds of shock to grab Grell and pull themselves back.

"You've lost it, Spears!"

William let out a mad chuckle.

"It never would have happened if you had kept your filthy claws off Sutcliff!"

Grell humphed.

"Excuse you! It's none of your business who I let put their claws on me," he snapped. William snarled and attacked again; but his moves made him seem like a novice human.

"You chose me then discarded me like nothing! You were mine!"

He thrust his scythe at Grell's chest. Sebastian quickly jumped in front of the scythe, letting it dig into his abdomen to protect Grell.

"Sebastian!" Grell cried in alarm. Sebastian held back a groan but fell to his knees. Something was very wrong - that shouldn't have incapacitated him... William yanked his scythe out of the demon and kicked him aside.

"Out of my way, Demon."

He stepped up to Grell.

"Drop your scythe and come back with me and the Demon will live," he bartered. Grell charged Will, swinging his chainsaw at him.

"I will kill you!" he shrieked. William growled and attacked.

"Kill me and the Demon dies!"

Grell blocked the attack and stood in front of Sebastian.

"I'll won't let you kill him!" he snarled. Sebastian held his hands against his stomach. Whatever Spears did, it was very bad. He tried to move, seeing Grell in trouble, but the pain was almost too much for even him to bare.

William's eyes jumped down to see Sebastian and he smirked.

"He doesn't have much time left, Grell, don't you want him to live?"

Grell lunged forward, slashing Will across the chest with his scythe. He would have to hope he could get Sebastian to Undertaker in time after. Grell wouldn't leave with Will because then Sebastian _would_ die. William grunted and jumped back, hand across his bleeding chest.

"I knew you would throw him aside like you did me, Sutcliff!" he hissed. Grell shook his head.

"No! I know he'll live! You won't be so lucky," he snarled, slashing at Will's arm. William just barely got out of the way, Grell's chainsaw grazing his arm.

"Fine! Let him die, Sutcliff. I'll enjoy seeing you so miserable!"

Grell swung at him again.

"GET OUT!" he screeched. Grell needed to get Sebastian to Undertaker quick. If Sebastian died because of him…Grell couldn't even think of it. William blocked the attack, struggling to keep the chainsaw at bay.

"Not without that confession!"

Grell swiped at his head.

"GO AWAY!" he snarled. William fell back, his glasses falling from his face. He began to panic and raised his arms up over his face.

"STOP!"

Grell held his chainsaw by Will's throat.

"Then leave!" he demanded, allowing the blades to nick him a bit. William cringed but nodded. He stood on shaky knees, found his glasses and left through a portal. Grell immediately let his chainsaw disappear and he ran to Sebastian and dropped to his knees by his side.

"Sebastian! Oh god! Please tell me you're okay," he pleaded, pressing his hands over the wound to try and hold back the bleeding. Sebastian's breathing was shallow and labored.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, love...Ugh!"

He clenched Grell's hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian! I'll bring you to Undertaker. Hopefully he'll be able to help," Grell said, voice wavering in panic. He opened a portal but he wasn't sure how to get Sebastian through without hurting him further. Grell started to lift Sebastian up under his arms. Sebastian held back a groan and chuckled instead.

"Ugh...it's okay, Grell, I was protecting you. So it was worth it..."

He tried to move himself but it was becoming increasingly hard. Grell managed to get Sebastian to the portal. He dragged him through and they both ended up in Undertaker's shop.

"Undertaker! Sebastian needs help!" he called desperately. Undertaker popped out of a coffin, surprised.

"My, my, what happened?"

He helped Grell get Sebastian onto a table in the back of the shop. Grell bit his lower lip nervously.

"Will attacked. He struck Sebastian in the stomach with his scythe. It shouldn't have had this affect!" he explained, taking one of Sebastian's hands in both of his. Undertaker hummed in thought as he inspected the wound. Sebastian tried not to tighten his grip on Grell's hand but it felt like his insides were being dissolved.

"My, William was quite prepared to fight a Demon!" Undertaker exclaimed in surprise. Grell looked up at the older Reaper.

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly. Undertaker moved his bangs aside and locked eyes with Grell.

"William soaked his scythe blades in Holy Water and salt."

Grell was horrified.

"That bastard! How could he!? Please tell me you can do something?" he replied, tears starting to form. Grell gently squeezed Sebastian's hand. He hated Will so much.

"If you had gotten him here any later, there wouldn't be anything I could do. But you have impeccable timing, my dear."

Undertaker quickly retrieved a needle and syringe. Grell wanted to be relieved, but Sebastian wasn't safe yet. He watched Undertaker hopefully. Undertaker held out the syringe to Grell.

"There is just one little thing you need to do, my lady."

Grell took the syringe.

"What do I do?" he asked. Undertaker smiled crazily.

"Sebastian needs some of your blood, milady," he giggled. Sebastian groaned as he sat up at the request.

"Why do I need his blood?" he inquired. Undertaker sat back on a coffin and crossed his legs. "Reapers are a medium between Earth and God; neither evil nor pure. Therefore, Holy Water and salt have no effect on them such as you are experiencing."

Grell didn't hesitate. He stuck the needle in his arm and began gathering blood. Once the syringe was filled he pulled it out and handed it to Undertaker.

"Is that enough?" he asked. Undertaker nodded.

"That should be good enough, well done."

He quickly took the syringe and slid the needle into Sebastian's wound; pushing the red liquid into the Demon's body. Sebastian felt a slight sting but in an instant it was gone and he could feel the Holy Water and salt mixture leaving the wound. Grell watched anxiously. He hoped this worked. Grell wouldn't forgive himself if Sebastian died.

Undertaker removed the needle and smiled.

"He should be fine within a few minutes. Feel free to stay as long as you want."

Undertaker climbed back into a coffin and shut the lid. Grell breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"I love you," he murmured. Sebastian smiled and turned to look at Grell.

"I love you too, Grell." He sat up, the hole in his stomach almost gone. "What should we do about Spears? He's sure to come back for you."

Grell shook his head.

"I don't know. It would be too dangerous for us to go to the Reaper Realm. The Council would surely be on his side. I should have killed him, but I just wanted to get you here as soon as possible and not waste time," he said, looking ashamed. Sebastian cupped Grell's cheek and smiled.

"You saved my life, Grell. You don't have permission to feel ashamed."

He leaned in and kissed Grell's forehead gently. Grell leaned into his hand.

"I wish we could just be rid of him. I want to be with you without worrying that he might show up and try to kill you again," he replied with a small sigh. Sebastian thought.

"What about rules? Most Reapers are sticklers - I would assume the Council the most - and jealousy is bound to make you lose track of those."

Grell nodded.

"True…But Will has always been the Council's favorite. Hopefully he will mess up badly enough that they will suspend him," he said. Sebastian looked at Grell.

"What would he have to do to get fired?" he grinned. Grell shook his head.

"I don't exactly know. It would have to be worse than anything I ever did. It would have to be something that goes against the very essence of being a Reaper," he replied. Sebastian sighed and pressed a finger to his forehead. It just couldn't be easy, could it?

"So I guess that eliminates reaping souls not on the To Die List, hm?"

Grell shrugged.

"It might work. But probably not. It depends on if he's done anything to piss of the Council other than that," he said. Sebastian thought again. It needed to be a one-shot thing.

"You know more about what it takes to get fired-"

"What about killing another Reaper? Hehe."

Undertaker popped out from the coffin giggling. Sebastian blinked once and looked at Grell. Could it be as simple as that?

Grell stared at Undertaker.

"That could work. But who would Will want to kill other than me?" he asked. Undertaker jumped out of the coffin and sauntered up to Grell.

"You would work quite well actually, my dear."

Sebastian jumped in front of Grell and growled, eyes flashing. Undertaker waved his hand dismissively.

"Calm down, Sebastian, I wouldn't suggest killing her."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Then what would you suggest?"

Undertaker sat back down.

"I don't know about the rules now, but when I was an active Reaper; simply attacking another Reaper was grounds for losing your job."

Grell shrugged.

"It might depend on the circumstances. He _has_ attacked multiple times now. But the Council wouldn't believe me over him, especially if he told them it was because I was sleeping with Sebastian," he said, feeling as though nothing would work. Undertaker tapped a long nail to his temple.

"They will take the word of a Legend over his, heheh," he giggled. "Besides, your love life is irrelevant on the matter. That is your business and has no direct interference with your work...as far as they need to know that is. Heheheh."

Grell perked up.

"They would take your word! I hadn't thought of that…You would do that for us?" he replied with a flattered smile. Undertaker smiled sweetly.

"Of course, my dear, William has clearly lost his marbles- I should know -and is becoming a danger. Call it a civic duty, heheh," he giggled violently. Sebastian looked down at Grell and smiled, hugging the Reaper closely. Grell happily hugged Sebastian back before looking at Undertaker.

"Thank you, Undertaker. You've done so much for us," he said with a grin. Undertaker grinned and gave a bow, removing his top hat.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Sutcliff. It happens to be very entertaining as well, Hahah~."

Grell giggled and leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Soon everything would be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the final chapter, so we hope it's Super-Special-Awesome! XD Yeah, I know, lame. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, and please enjoy the last (?) chapter of That Butler: Servant to a Reaper. :)

Chapter 7

Undertaker stood in front of the Council.

"...even though Miss Sutcliff was intimate with a Demon, her sex life is irrelevant to Mr Spears' attacks; it is no-one's business but hers."

He closed his argument and took his seat next to Grell, giving a smile. Grell gave a wary smile back.

The Council of Elder Reapers talked amongst themselves. Sometimes they would glance at either Grell or Will and continue talking. After what seemed like forever to Grell, the Reaper in the center seat stood.

"After much deliberation, we have come to a conclusion," he said. Grell looked up at the Council in apprehension.

"William T. Spears, you are hereby stripped of your title as Superior and as Grim Reaper. You are to hand over your glasses and Death Scythe immediately," the elder Reaper commanded. Undertaker gave a smug smile and cuddled Grell excitedly.

"I told you they would rule in our favor, my dear."

Grell hugged him and cheered.

"They believed us!" he giggled.

William seemed in shock. They fired him?! He removed his spectacles and folded them and summoned his scythe. It was unbelievable. He squinted his eyes slightly trying to walk up to the Council without tripping.

Grell couldn't wait to give the good news to Sebastian. His cheering was interrupted, though, when a Council member approached. Grell blushed and sobered.

"Grell Sutcliff. Though you will not be severely punished for your indiscretions, you will be demoted for a year for having relations with a noxious beast," the Council member said with a frown. Grell was honestly a little relieved. It could have been much worse.

"Yes, sir," he said, pretending to look sheepish. The elder Reaper nodded and walked back to the other Council members. Undertaker put a hand on Grell's shoulder.

"Are you alright with that, my dear?"

He knew it could be much, much worse. Grell smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. I still have my job and, most importantly, I still have Sebastian," he replied. Undertaker smiled and led Grell out of the room.

"Time to go tell Sebastian, my dear?"

Grell grinned.

"Definitely," he said, following the taller Reaper.

"Sutcliff."

William walked up, eyes squinted as he tried to see his way. Undertaker stiffened for a moment but relaxed a bit. Grell tensed.

"Yes?" he asked stolidly. Surely Will wouldn't try anything with the Council still in the room? William had a hard time looking directly at Grell.

"I...apologize..."

Grell was surprised. Generally Will wasn't the type to apologize.

"…Thank you," he said awkwardly. William gave a nod and left the room, nearly running into the door. Undertaker hummed.

"Wow. That was unexpected."

Grell looked at Undertaker.

"I know. I actually expected him to attack me instead," he replied. Undertaker nodded.

"As did I. Hmm, maybe he just needed a kick in the face to bring him off his high horse."

Grell smiled.

"It looks like it," he agreed. "Let's go. I want to tell Sebby the good news!"

Undertaker smiled and opened a portal to Madam Red's manor.

"Go ahead, dear, I have a feeling you two will want to celebrate, hehehe," he suggested. Grell leaned up and gave Undertaker a grateful kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you again, Undertaker. You're a wonderful friend," he said. Undertaker smiled and kissed the back of Grell's hand.

"My pleasure. Say hello to master butler for me?"

Grell smiled.

"Of course," he replied and stepped through the portal.

Sebastian sat in the lounge playing the piano gently. Grell found him quickly. He hurried up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Hellooo!" he trilled with a grin. Sebastian smiled and reached up, burying his fingers in the red hair.

"My you're in a good mood, love. I will guess things went well?"

Grell giggled.

"Things went amazingly well! Will got fired!" he cheered, hips wiggling side to side happily. "And Undertaker says 'Hello', heehee."

Sebastian turned around on the piano bench and pulling Grell onto his lap.

"That's wonderful, Grell." He kissed the Reaper passionately. Grell moaned softly and returned the kiss. He slid one hand down to play with Sebastian's tie.

"I want to celebrate," Grell said, grinning against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian chuckled and slid his hands around Grell's small waist.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" he purred. Grell giggled.

"I'm sure you can guess, darling," he replied, moving has hand down between them to squeeze Sebastian through his trousers. Sebastian gasped and let out a breathy chuckle.

"Anything special this time?"

His red eyes rolled slightly. Grell kissed his cheek.

"Maayyyybe," he drawled, standing up. Grell turned and made his way to the door while swinging his hips. Sebastian smirked as he watched Grell's hips and growled, following. Grell grinned over his shoulder at Sebastian and began to hurry up the stairs and towards the master bedroom. Sebastian chuckled and quickened his pace.

"Playing keep away, are we?"

Grell laughed and sped up.

"Catch me if you can~!" he sung, as he made his way down the hall. Sebastian grinned and matched Grell's speed. After chasing the Reaper into the bedroom, Sebastian locked the door and predatorily approached him.

"What now?"

Grell moved away until they were circling each other.

"Oh dear, it seems I've been trapped," he simpered, pretending to look worried. Sebastian shook his head.

"We both know you only act badly when you have a plan, my dear."

He stepped in front of Grell and backed him into wall, hands at either side of Grell's head. Grell giggled.

"I've been caught. Let me reward you, darling," he purred. Grell sunk to his knees and, looking up at Sebastian through his eyelashes, began undoing his trousers. Sebastian's eyes widened. He was rather speechless; although he had thought badly of Grell in the past, he never thought the red-head would do...this.

"Are you sure, Grell?"

Grell smiled up at him.

"Yes, I am," he replied and pulled down Sebastian's trousers and underwear. Grell licked his lips and leaned forward; he ran his tongue slowly along the length of Sebastian's cock for the first time.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he let out a shaky breath. It was new to him but felt incredible. His arms supported his upper body while he struggled to keep his knees locked. Grell licked him again and again. He took a deep breath to ready himself and wrapped his mouth around the tip, being extra careful of his teeth. Sebastian gasped in a shaky voice and leaned his forehead against the wall.

"G-Grell...Mmmm..."

Grell, with a little more confidence, took more of him into his mouth. He licked and sucked and gave a little moan. Sebastian bit down on his lip, breathing shaky and a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"Ugh...Grell...Y-you're wond-wonderful..." Sebastian had taken a bit of pride in being able to hold out for quite some time but this felt too good...

Grell moaned, but was finding it a bit difficult to keep his teeth back since Sebastian was so big. He had to pull back unfortunately. Grell sat back on his heels and panted.

"S-sorry…My jaw…and teeth…didn't want to bite you," he gasped. Sebastian waited a moment to catch his breath then smiled and caressed Grell's cheek.

"As long as I'm not missing anything afterwards, I don't mind a scrape or two from your teeth. It's up to you if you want to continue though, love," he stated. Grell stood and kissed his cheek.

"I'll have to try longer next time. My jaw aches. You're very big," he said with a giggle. Sebastian chuckled and pulled Grell close.

"I thought you liked that~," he purred into Grell's ear. Grell grinned and squirmed excitedly against him.

"Oh, I do. Very much," he replied. Sebastian hummed and licked Grell's throat.

"Do you want to be filled, my dear?" he pulled Grell's hips closer. Grell moaned and gripped Sebastian's lapels.

"Yessss," he hissed in pleasure, grinding his hips up against Sebastian's. Sebastian growled and picked Grell up.

"Would you like to make a request? I will give you any fantasy you've ever had; you deserve it," Sebastian placed Grell on the bed and quickly climbed on top of the Reaper, kissing and nipping at the pale neck. Grell had had so many fantasies. But most had already been filled since just being with Sebastian were a large portion of them – and Sebastian being in love with him filled almost all the rest. Grell smiled when he finally thought of one.

"Can we pretend it's our wedding night?" he asked a little hesitantly. Sebastian chuckled and stroked Grell's cheek.

"What if we didn't have to pretend?"

He smiled into Grell's eyes. Grell's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked. Sebastian backed up, stood on the floor and held out a rose; a ruby and black pearl ring hung from the stem.

"This is what I mean. Grell Sutcliff," he knelt, holding out the rose and ring, "will you marry me?"

Grell gaped for a moment before springing forward and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Yes! Yes, oh my god, yes!" he exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Sebastian was not expecting Grell to jump into him - even though he should have - and fell backwards with a chuckle.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

He gently kissed the Reaper on top of him. Grell kissed him back happily. Could life be any more amazing? Sebastian pulled the ring from the stem and slipped it onto Grell's finger, nuzzling their foreheads together.

"Happy, my dear?"

Grell laughed.

"I'm beyond happy, Sebastian," he replied. Grell looked down at the ring and then kissed Sebastian again. "I love you so much! Thank you."

Sebastian chuckled against the kiss, digging his fingers into Grell's red hair.

"I'm glad to hear I've made you so happy, you deserve it."

Grell couldn't stop kissing him. He felt like exploding from joy. Sebastian slipped his hands up Grell's back with a moan. He never would have guessed that such an incredible life could've come from just being with Grell. Grell pulled back after a few moments.

"I'd rather continue this on the bed, if you don't mind," he giggled as he got up. Sebastian chuckled and stood up.

"I apologize, you're just so distracting."

He leaned in close and nibbled on Grell's neck. Grell blushed and smiled.

"Oh?" he replied, pushing his hips back against Sebastian's. Sebastian pushed Grell back onto the bed, pinning him down.

"Very."

He ground his knee roughly into Grell's crotch. Grell moaned and arched up against Sebastian. He reached up and began unbuttoning his waistcoat as he leaned close to kiss him. Sebastian chuckled and did the same.

"Feel good?"

He gave a good grind. Grell whined.

"So good," he moaned and kissed him lovingly. Grell pushed Sebastian's coats off and untied his tie. He then made quick work of unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian made quick work of Grell's clothing and kissed down his neck and chest.

"I'll make you feel even better, my love."

He gave a good pinch to the red's pert nipples. Grell gasped and moaned, pushing his chest up into Sebastian's hand.

"Please" he begged shamelessly. With shaky hands, Grell managed to remove Sebastian's shirt. He slid his hands over Sebastian's broad shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sebastian purred and swirled his tongue around a nipple.

"You beg quite well, Grell, almost as well as you scream..."

Sebastian bit down gently. Grell keened and gripped Sebastian's hair. He curled his legs around Sebastian's waist and pushed their hips together. Sebastian moaned and continued nipping and massaging Grell's chest.

Grell whimpered and his back bowed off the bed a bit.

"Oooh…Sebastiaaaannn," he moaned, tugging lightly on Sebastian's hair. Sebastian's hands slid slowly down Grell's chest and stomach to the hem of his pants. With one swift jerk, Sebastian removed Grell's final clothing. He purred.

"You should take some pride in yourself, my dear."

Grell blushed.

"O-oh?" he replied. Grell had never been particularly big, and he was quite fine with that. Sebastian hummed in agreement, his fingertips slipping down and ghosting over the base. Grell moaned and his hips twitched. Sebastian leaned down and flicked his tongue over the tip.

"Do you have any reservations about me repaying your earlier favor, Grell?" he locked eyes seductively. Grell's entire face turned red as he moaned.

"No," he said. Sebastian smiled. He never thought he would be on his knees for someone but- surprisingly -he wanted to do this for Grell. Sebastian licked his lips and, in one quick motion, slipped Grell into his mouth. Grell cried out. His toes curled and he clawed at the sheets beneath him.

"Oh!" gasped Grell, his eyes widening. Sebastian looked up at Grell as he bobbed his head slowly. Grell had the most sensitive body. He loved it. Grell's back arched and he reached down to grip Sebastian's hair.

"Oh! Seb-Sebastian!" he keened. Sebastian began to suck with each bob and slid his hands across Grell's thighs. Grell mewled and tossed his head back and forth. It was nearly too much. Grell scraped his nails along Sebastian scalp as he writhed. Sebastian hummed gently and pushed a finger to Grell's lips. He promised to make the Reaper feel good and he would.

Grell took Sebastian's finger into his mouth and began sucking and licking eagerly. He moaned desperately. Sebastian began to speed up his work and pulled his fingers back after they were coated enough. He positioned his fingers and, with a long suck, entered. Grell nearly came right then and there. He wailed and writhed. There was so much pleasure coursing through his body it felt as though he would explode.

Sebastian began to move his fingers, barely giving Grell a chance to catch his breath, searching for that wonderful little spot. Grell whined pitifully.

"Sebas….I…I'm g-going…t-to…nnng…" he warned. Sebastian nodded his head, never stopping his movement. He curled his fingers in a 'come hither' motion and found that bundle of nerves, pushing gently. Grell screamed and came, his legs locking around Sebastian's head.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly but he swallowed, giving a good, final suck and removing his fingers. He chuckled as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"Such a beautiful and erotic sound," he grinned. Grell blushed and panted. That had felt so good. Sebastian leaned down and caressed Grell's cheek.

"How was that, Grell?"

Grell leaned into the touch with a smile.

"That was amazing. Thank you, love," he replied breathily. Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell gently. Grell found it odd that he could taste himself, but he ignored it and kissed back. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and tugged him closer.

"You're amazing, Sebastian," Grell purred. Sebastian chuckled.

"You deserve amazing, so I'll have to be."

He gently pet Grell's hair. Grell gazed lovingly at him and pulled him down for another kiss. He slid his hand down between them and began to stroke Sebastian slowly. Sebastian moaned into Grell's mouth and held the red-head's hips. Grell gave him a few more strokes before stopping and pulling back. He broke their kiss and smiled. Grell quickly licked his own fingers, shifted, and with a wink he began preparing himself.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows with a chuckle.

"What a sight," he remarked. Grell grinned and moaned a bit. Once satisfied he spread his legs for Sebastian.

"I need you so badly, Sebastian," he begged. Sebastian grinned darkly and positioned himself.

"As you wish, my lady."

He pushed in quickly but gently. Grell cried out and wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian. It felt wonderful. He leaned up and kissed Sebastian passionately. Sebastian kissed back and quickened his pace with a growl. Grell moaned loudly and arched against him. He dug his nails into Sebastian's back and kissed along his jawline.

Sebastian hissed slightly at Grell's nails but growled, letting his Demon speed take over and his eyes flash.

"You feel wonderful around me, Grell!" he moaned. Grell keened and nipped at Sebastian's ear.

"And you feel wonderful in me," he panted with a grin. Grell moaned and squeezed around him. Sebastian rumbled deeply and lifted Grell's legs higher, getting a new, deeper angle in the Reaper. Grell whined and moaned loudly. He rolled his hips in rhythm with Sebastian's thrusts.

"Ooohhhh yeesssss!"

Sebastian leaned down and bit Grell's neck, sucking and licking till a dark mark appeared.

"You'll always be mine, Grell. For eternity."

Grell moaned and writhed.

"Yes! Yours forever!" he promised, clinging to Sebastian. Sebastian intertwined their hands and thrust harder. He growled.

"Cum with me...Grell..."

Grell wailed and arched.

"S-SEBASTIAN!" he screamed as he came. Sebastian grunted and came deep inside Grell. Grell moaned. He fell back against the bed and blinked slowly up at Sebastian.

"I love you," Grell murmured. Sebastian smiled, sweat dripping from his forehead. He pulled out, spooned up against Grell and pulled the sheet over them.

"I love you too," he gently kissed Grell's cheek, fingers playing with the ring sitting perfectly on the Reaper's finger. "Forever."

Grell glanced down at the ring and smiled. He turned his head and kissed Sebastian lovingly. Life was wonderful.

"Forever sounds perfect."

Sebastian smiled and rested his head in the crook of Grell's neck, squeezing him close.

"I'm glad you think so."

Grell sighed happily.

"I can't wait for us to be married. You've made all of my dreams come true, Sebastian. Thank you," he said. Sebastian chuckled as he played with Grell's hair.

"No need to thank me, Grell, I love you and want to spend all eternity together," he smiled. Grell snuggled back against Sebastian and grinned. Life couldn't get any better.

Grell groaned in discomfort. His eyes slowly opened and he groaned again. Grell's stomach felt off. In fact he felt a little nauseous. It wasn't enough to get up – he was too comfortable curled up beside Sebastian – but it was still annoying. Hopefully it would go away on its own soon. Sebastian gently kissed his cheek.

"Are you alright, Grell?"

He rubbed Grell's side comfortingly. Grell nodded.

"Y-yeah. Just a bit nauseous. It's sure to pass soon," he replied with a small smile. Sebastian paused for a moment.

"Nauseous?"

He touched Grell's stomach as his mind raced. Grell blinked.

"Yes. But I'm fine. It'll go away, darling," he assured Sebastian, kissing his forehead. Sebastian licked his dry lips. It couldn't be...right? He eyed Grell's stomach under the thin sheet. Grell looked at him worriedly.

"Sebby?" he asked. Sebastian's thoughts rushed through his head a few moments before he registered that Grell had asked him something.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm just...thinking."

Grell snuggled close and kissed his cheek.

"About anything in particular?" he inquired. Luckily the nausea was already lessening. Sebastian mulled over if he should tell Grell his suspicions yet. He sighed and pat Grell's head.

"No, nothing in particular, Grell."

Grell nodded slowly.

"Alright," he said. Grell kissed him and ran his hand lightly over Sebastian's chest and shoulder. Sebastian cuddled Grell tightly. He would put those suspicions to the side unless Grell felt worse.

"Breakfast, hon?"

Grell grinned.

"That sounds lovely," he replied, kissing Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian smiled and got out of bed, dressing quickly.

"Any requests?" he inquired. Grell shook his head.

"You know me, darling. I'm fine with anything you cook," he said with a smile. Sebastian chuckled and placed a kiss on Grell's forehead.

"Tea too?"

Grell giggled.

"Yes, please," he replied. Grell felt so spoiled. Sebastian pulled back and bowed.

"My pleasure."

He turned, eyed Grell's stomach once more, and then left. Grell yawned and stretched. He got out of bed and limped over to where he'd left his nightgown the night before. He pulled it on and brushed his hair before settling back in bed. Grell would get dressed properly later. Suddenly the nauseousness returned and he whined in annoyance and discomfort.

Sebastian walked into the room with a tray.

"Are you alright?"

His gaze wondered to the Reaper's stomach once again. Grell sighed.

"It's just another wave of nausea. I don't know why it keeps happening," he said. Sebastian swallowed hard and placed the tray on Grell's lap without a word. Grell smiled.

"Thank you, darling," he told him and began to eat his breakfast. It was delicious as always. Sebastian continued to eye Grell's stomach, finally reaching out and running his hand up and down it, closing his eyes and concentrating. Grell stopped mid bite and put his fork down. Although he loved being touched by Sebastian, it was a little odd to have his stomach rubbed while eating. Grell blanched. He wasn't getting fat was he!?

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" he asked. Sebastian shushed him and pressed down gently. Grell frowned a bit at the shushing. He wanted to know what was going on. Why was Sebastian behaving so strangely? Suddenly, Sebastian's eyes widened and he pulled his hand back. So it _was_ true...Grell was starting to feel nervous.

"Sebastian?" he asked again. Sebastian looked at Grell, swallowed once, and picked up Grell's hand in his own.

"Grell...there's something you should know..."

Grell felt himself starting to panic. Had he done something wrong? Did Sebastian no longer love him?

"W-what?" Grell replied. A smile crossed Sebastian's lips.

"What would you say if I told you," red locked with yellow-green, "you were pregnant?"

First relief washed through Grell, then confusion.

"What? What are you saying?" he asked. Sebasian couldn't really be telling him that he was pregnant, could he? Grell was quite sure that wasn't possible. Sebastian was slightly surprised Grell wasn't crushing him in a hug.

"I'm saying you are pregnant with my child, Grell."

He slid his hand down to touch Grell's stomach. Grell's eyes widened. He was pregnant? But how? No! It didn't matter how! Sebastian wouldn't lie!

"Oh my god! I'm pregnant!" Grell exclaimed, tackling Sebastian with a happy squeal. He was pregnant with Sebastian's child! Sebastian laughed as they fell to the floor.

"That's more the reaction I was looking for, my dear."

He planted quick, loving kisses all over Grell's face. Grell felt happy tears running down his cheeks.

"How is it even possible?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Sebastian stood them up.

"I would expect my Demonic genes." He pressed a hand to Grell's stomach. "You have a womb of Demonic energy forming quite nicely."

Grell was a little surprised at first, then he giggled and kissed him.

"Wow…You're amazing. You've made even a dream I thought impossible come true," he said, leaning against Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and held Grell closely.

"Nothing is impossible with us, Grell."

Sebastian took a moment to embrace the thought of parenthood. It was odd and foreign but he was excited. Grell leaned up and kissed Sebastian happily.

"Is it too early to say life is perfect?" he asked with a smile. Sebastian chuckled and kissed back.

"Of course not." He smiled back and ran his fingers through Grell's hair. Grell giggled.

"Life is perfect!" he exclaimed, beaming up at Sebastian. Sebastian kissed the top of Grell's head.

"I'm not sure I need to tell you but you're going to feel sick over the next few months," he warned. Grell nodded.

"I know. But it will be worth it," he said, placing a gentle hand over his still flat stomach. Sebastian smiled lovingly and placed his hand over Grell's.

"I'm glad you haven't decided this was too soon."

He sat on the bed and pulled Grell onto his lap. Grell shook his head emphatically.

"I've always wanted a child. And as soon as I met you I knew I wanted it to be yours too," he replied. Grell giggled and blushed. "I believe I even told you as much when we properly met."

Sebastian shook his head with a smile at the memory.

"Oh, you did. In fact I had a hard time getting you to stop telling me." He slid his fingers through Grell's red roots gently. Grell pouted for a moment before grinning again.

"We're going to be parents! I'm so excited," he squealed, leaning his head against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian caressed Grell tightly.

"As am I, my love." Sebastian mulled over the changes that were needed to prepare. Grell sighed happily.

~The End…?~


End file.
